Realidad incierta
by negruu120
Summary: Nuestro nigga favorito merecia contar su propia historia tambien no? El pasado incierto de Cleyton se revelara en esta pequenia pero apacionante historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Realidad incierta**_

_**P.O.V. de Cleyton**_

Otro dia aburrido como todos los dias, me levante a las 5 de la maniana como de costumbre para poder ducharme y arreglarme un poco antes de ir a la magnifica escuela publica de peaceville, por suerte tenia hoy 3 horas seguidas de historia y mi maestra esta tan vieja que se duerme en su propia clase.  
Me duche escuchando musica de mis amigos de grojband y claro un poco de la de los newmans en secreto porque no esta nada mal en verdad.

-Dejame salir... amar o morir... estoy listo para volver a sentir-cante lentamente hasta que me trabe y pare-Ah! mierda porque no puedo terminar esta cancion-dije molesto y golpenado aquella pared de loza con fuerza

Al pasar un rato logre porfin calmar mi ira y sali para ponerme a desayunar y luego arreglarme un poco para la escuela y evitar malos comentarios que da la gente si tan solo tienes un pelo fuera de lugar y lo peor del caso es que creen que no los escucho.

_**Fin del P.O.V de Cleyton**_

**_P.O.V de Corey _**

Como todas las manianas llegue a la escuela y lo primero que suelo ver es a Cleyton siendo perseguido por varios chicos que quieren retarlo a pelear para asi quitarle su titulo de ser el mas fuerte de toda la secundaria,titulo que el nunca de ser agobiante ser el aguantando a diario todo eso sin contar con las chicas que lo ven desde lo lejos pero ninguna se atreve a hablarle porque piensan que no estan a su nivel.  
Como no habian llegado los demas me fui con el apesar de que estubiera media escuela detras suya

-Hola hermano como estas?

-Bien y tu?, un momento, ya ya vallanse a la verga ustedes bola de metiches-dijo cleyton molesto por la actitud de la multitud

-Dia dificil no?

-Y que lo digas, vamos nos tocan tres horas de historia y quiero dormir un poco-respondio bostezando y estirandose por el cansancio

Al entrar a clases yo y Cleyton nos fuimos al fondo del salon para dormir un poco pero algo, o mas bien alguien nos interrumpio a mi y a mi amigo de nuestro descanzo.  
Estaba alfrente de nosotros,Amy la exmejor amiga de Cleyton abrazandose con su nuevo mejor amigo.

-Oye amigo estas bien?-pregunte preocupado porque conocia la historia que tuvieron esos dos antes, Clay no respondio, solo veia con ira a esos dos mientras apretaba sus punios que ya tenian varios moretones por sus ataques de ira y que claro no puede liberar aqui si no queria ser suspendido... en mis propios pensamientos hasta que el azote de la puerta me saco de ellos

-BUENOSDIASMAESTRAPERDONPORLLEGARTARDEPERO

-Tranquila Lanes esta dormida-interrumpi

-Para que me preocupo, oye Clay piensa rapido-dicho eso le lanzo su mochila la que atrapo sin problemas

-Y diganme, como esta seniorita personalidad?-dijo Laney refiriendose a Amy

-Con otro mejor amigo(ya van 3 esta semana)-respondi

-Por que hacen eso?-dijo Cleyton sin lavantar la cabeza del taburete-Por que la gente puede conocer a alguien y la semana decirles Te amo, talvez sea un anticuado pero se que solo le decimos te amo a una persona en la vida

Cleyton siempre a sido bueno en muchas cosas pero en lo que era mejor era para desaparecer, siempre que se sentia mal de alguna manera lograba escaparce y pasar desapersivido para poder hacer quien sabe que, el porque digo eso?Porque tan solo basto con voltearme un segundo y el ya no estaba en su silla, solo pude eschuchar el rechinido de la fuerza pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo se fue

_** Fin del P.O.V de Corey**_

-Perfecto, el dia siempre tiene que empeorar de alguna manera-dije con la cabeza baja y mis manos en mis bolsillos

Cuando sali del salon me fui a la sala del prefecto para pedir un pase de salida, basto solo con decir que tenia dolor de cabeza para poder irme

Cuando llegue a mi casa esperaba escuchar el sermon de mi madre preocupada por que su hijito se sentia mal,realmente era era apenas un bebe mi padre ya tenia otra mujer en secreto, mujer que segun el cumplia sus cumpli 6 nacio su hijo con la otra mujer y todo se me fue revelado, ahora a mis 15 anios tengo un medio hermano de 9 y otra de 3 anios que viven feliz e inocentemente criados por el sujeto que nunca me presto atencion y que ahora trata de dar mi madre desesperadamente para ver si puedo sacar una sonrisa que jamas le doy no solo por el rencor del abuso que me dio en el pasado sino tambien por su loca ambicion de hacerme feliz de maneras tontas pero a la vez tipicas de los adultos, creo que basta con decir que intento drogarme una vez para ver si reia o que siempre me la paso castigado porque no le doy un abrazo.  
Como sea, es mi vida diaria

_**P.O.V. de Laney **_

Terminaron las clases, los gemelos no asistieron porque fueron a Japon a visitar a unos familiares asi que me quede todo el dia con Corey

-Oye Core voy a casa de Clay me acompanias?

-Si claro, no te molesta que lleve a mi novia?

Corey comenzo a salir con una chica llamada Cristina desde hace ya bastante tiempo,al principio me senti destrozada porque sabia que en su corazon no estaba yo pero con el tiempo aprendi a llorar en silencio y a sanar mi corazon por mi sola

-No lo creo Core,creo que es momento de hablar seriamente con Cleyton, me preocupa su condicion,llega a diario con ojeras,ya casi no habla, llega a diario molesto o sumanete deprimido, algo debe estar pasandole... creo que mejor ire sola-dicho esto le di un beso en su mejilla para despedirme-Saludame a Cristina

_**Fin del P.O.V de Laney**_

Acostado, aburrido y deprimido, esas eran las palabras que me describian en ese se a vuelto aburrido desde que mi hermana se fue de la casa y me dejo solo con mi madre, nunca pense decir esto pero extranio nuestras peleas sin sentido,sin nada hacer me puse a entrenar un poco para despejar mi mente... que mentira mas grande,mi cuerpo esta conectado a mis emociones asi que lo unico que pasara es que me molestare aun mas, pero que mas da todo para pasar un rato

_**-Dos horas despues-**_

Estaba baniado en sudor y no paraba de jadear por el cansancio ademas de soltar pequenios gritos de vez en cuando,cada vez que soltaba un golpe gritaba de dolor porque hace unos momentos me habia roto los nudillos otravez, pero que mas da, el dolor solo es una practica para la muerte.

-Clay estas aqui?

-Uh?Laney eres tu?

-No soy tu abuela

-Que grasiosa, estoy en mi cuarto por si quieres venir

**_-En el cuarto-_**

-Entonces me diras?-pregunto Laney sin apuros

-Decirte que?

-Por que te fuiste de la escuela?

-Ya me conoces Lanes, si estoy aburrido simplemente me alejo

-Siempre haces eso...-susurro

-Perdon?-pregunte ya que no habia escuchado lo que habia dicho mi amiga

-POR QUE SIEMPRE NOS HACES ESTO!-grito exaltada-No somos tus amigos?-dijo poniendose triste

-Son mas que eso Lanes, ustedes son mi familia-respondi apenado

-Entonces por que no me quieres decir la razon, POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE GUARDARTE TODO MALDITA SEA!-grito exaltada denuevo

-POR QUE TENGO MIEDO ESTABIEN, TENGO MIEDO, miedo a perderlos... por eso es no les digo nada-dije poniendome triste denuevo como desde el principio

-Por favor Clay-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mia-Dejame ayudarte

-E-estas segura?-titubie

-Completamente-dijo sonriendo para subirme algo el animo

-Ahh me conocen desde hace un anio, saben lo de Amy, saben lo de mis padres pero... nunca e tenido el valor para decirles las cosas horribles que hice en mi era tan solo un ninio pasaba por una seria depresion, y no una depresion como la que todos dicen tener, estaba tan deprimido que el suicidio era mi mejor opcion y casi lo logre por mas de una ocacion pero siempre pasaba algo, no creas que mis padres intentaron detenerme ni mucho menos, ellos nisiquiera lo supieron, logre superarlo grasias a la ayuda de unos amigos que tampoco lo supieron, no hasta que abri mi bocota y se los confece como yo a ti ahora-dije con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de dolor

-C-clay no lo sabia,pero mirate, eres un chico fuerte, atractivo y

-Eso es lo unico que soy verdad?-interrumpi-Solo soy una cara bonita, por favor Lanes tu sabes tanto como yo que sin mi aspecto no seria nadie en la vida

-Eso no es cierto Cleyton

-Como que no-dije cada vez mas molesto-Crees que soy feliz asi?, crees que es facil saber que solo te ven como un monton de musculos sin pensamientos?, siempre que e tenido una relacion a sido por mi aspecto o como para tenerme de simple trofeo.(Ahora perdere a la unica familia que tengo)

Vi a Laney levantarce de la cama y mi corazon se quebro, en mi cabeza retumbaban voces que me gritaban sin cesar-ESTUPIDO-,y lo era, si tan solo hubiese aguantado el dolor mas mis ojos con muchisima fuerza porque no queria llorar, una brisa fria pasaba por mi piel y me llegaba hasta mi corazon que cada vez latia mas lento por la tristesa que estaba sufriendo, realmente naci para estar solo.  
Me levante de la cama aun sin abrir los ojos pero no podia, abri mis ojos para ver que era y era Laney tomandome fuertemente de la mano sin intencion de soltarla, queria decirle que me dejara ir pero simplemente estaba sin palabras ya que se levanto y me beso,era mas dulce que la miel misma, me sentia en el paraiso con cada roce que tenian nuestros labios pero no podia sacar de mi mente aquellas antiguas relaciones que tuve que empezaron de la misma manera haci que en seco la detuve

-Ya basta Laney, no tienes porque consolarme, mucho menos de esta manera-dije intentando no verla a los ojos

-Sabes Clay, estando dormido escuche como cantabas parte de una linda cancion, creo que ahora ya se como terminarla-dijo Laney sonriendo y haciendo que viera a sus ojos

_**No hay porque temer(version resumida)derechos reservados por negruu120 .3.**_

_**(Cleyton)**_  
Dejame salir

Amar o morir

Estoy listo para volver a sentir

Aquel calor dentro de mi

_**(Laney)**_  
Para odiar al amor

No existe alguna razon

Es un simple hecho sin explicacion

No hay porque guardar rencor

Hay que olvidar lo que ya paso

No hay porque temer

A aquel sentimiento que hace tu cuerpo mover

Dame solo una oportunidad

Y volveras a disfrutar

Del odio al amor

Solo una transicion

Olvidar lo que te causa pavor

Recononocer que ya no hay tiempo para el dolor

DEJAME SALIR(dejame salir)

Amar o morir

Estoy listo para volver a sentir

Aquel calor dentro de mi...

-(No puedo mas)-pense

Eso era todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lagrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas pero esta vez mucho mas amargas que antes,por primera vez me sentia debil, vulnerable a cualquier burla que escuchara, menos mal que estaba solo con ella

-Shh shh tranquilo, puedes llorar, se que necesitas hacerlo...igual yo lo necesitaba-dijo Laney poniendome en su pecho llorando igual que yo solo que ella lloraba con una sonrisa mientras me acarisiaba la cabeza y me tarareaba una cancion para calmarme

-Bueno ya me viste llorar feliz-dije limpiandome las lagrimas sobrantes-Ahora que, se lo contaras a todo el mundo?-dije con un tono triste pero rencoroso

-Claro que les dire, les dire que el chico mas tierno de la escuela es mi nuevo novio-dijo sonriente

-(Perfecto, otra que quiere aprovecharse de mi, crei que Laney era diferente)-pense-Solo me usaras y me dejaras como las otras verdad?

-Claro que no Clay, por primera vez digo esto de verdad-se empieza a sonrojar-Te amo

Completamente sonrojado Laney me acerco para poder darme denuevo un beso que acepte con gusto, esta vez me sentia diferente, me sentia renovado como si nada hubiese que llegando a la escuela volverian la multitud de estupidos tratando de arruinarme, pero esta vez tengo a alguien a mi lado, alguien que esta vez si sera para siempre

-Te amo Laney, grasias por todo-dicho esto abraze a novia con todo el carinio que tenia guardado y que realmente merecia la nueva duenia de mi corazon

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Que tal, les gusto? diganme que si T.T**_

_**Na mentira espero que les haya gustado chicos, dejen sus comentarios que tanto me alegran el dia y me dan ms fuerzas para escribir a diario**_

_**Bye, besos.3.**_


	2. Te perdonaria pero te tengo rencor

**P.O.V. de Laney 3 anios despues**

Han pasado ya tres anios desde que Clay y yo somos novios, estoy viviendo la mejor epoca de mi se a vuelto mejor en todos los aspectos, es super detallista, es mucho mas alegre, cada vez que me siento mal el sabe como hablarme para que me sienta mejor en un instante y hasta llora de vez en cuando realmente lo necesita

Claro que no todo es color de rosas en una relacion, al crecer ambos nos desarrollamos fisicamente y si creen que Clay ya tenia muchas admiradoras no tienen ni idea de la cantidad estupida de chicas que tiene detras de el debido al desarrollo de su cuerpo haciendo que los celos me invadan y me pelee con el pero... como dije yo igual creci, al estar con Cleyton tome mas confianza en mi misma y contando que mi cuerpo porfin crecio como debia haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo cuaso que muchos hombres anden detras mia provocando que mi novio se enfade conmigo por los celos y casi mate a los que intenten ponerme un dedo encima

Pero realmente no me importa, se que solo me ama a mi, que como lo se?, pues cada vez que me besa de sorpresa siento el mismo cosquilleo que senti en el momento en el que decidimos ser pareja y elegimos enfrentar al mundo como uno solo, cada beso sigue siendo igual de magico y dulce que el primero

Clay tiene un brillante futuro como compositor y co-representante de Grojband al igual que yo tengo un futuro como bajista de una banda camino al exito pero mi pareja incistio en que todos contando a Corey,Kin y Kon debiamos de terminar los estudios ya que nunca se sabe y como se que el quiere lo mejor para nosotros decidimos terminar nuestras carreras juntos en familia,como siempre lo desee

Ahora nos encontrabamos en el salon esperando al magnifico maestro que nos ayudara a cumplir un futuro en un mundo de mierda y como de costumbre prefirio quedarce en la sala de maestros donde comodamente decidio mandar al pobre jefe de la sociedad de alumnos para anunciar la tarea que nunca califica

-_**Chi-chicos, amigos**_-dijo el pobre muchacho asustado ante nuestra reaccion que en su mente sera mala_**-Estos son los ejercicios de hoy**_-dijo el jefe un poco mas confiado y comenzo a escribir las operaciones en el pizarron

Nadie prestaba atencion a los ejercicios,el salon era un desastre, como me encantaba,y como siempre se formaron grupos de manera instantanea, habian algunos que platicaban de manera cayada, otros practicamente gritaban a la par que otros los cayaban por el fastidio y luego estabamos nosotros, bueno Clay y yo ya que Corey esta bailando sin camisa en el taburete del maestro mientras Kin y Kon estan gritando a su lado

_**-Oye amor-**_me dijo Cleyton-_**Recuerdas este estupido grupo que hicieron en Peacebook?**_

-_**Si, no se ni porque los sigues**_-respondi viendo directamente a sus ojos cafes

-_**Esque aveses es divertido jeje**_-exclamo nervioso

-_**Como sea, por que lo mencionas?**_

-_**Mira esto**_-dijo poniendose serio-_**Estan hablando de ti**_

**Laney "Brown" Penn**

**Cuerpo-70 %**

**Puta-100%**

**Atractivo-50%**

**La zorra aun sigue con Cleyton Brown,aun no puedo creer que la muy puta haya terminado con Corey y se aprovecho de Cleyton para volverlo su novio y peor aun lo utiliza para obtener cosas de creo que hayan olvidado el oso de peluche de tres metros con ese hermoso poema o el bajo grabado que le dio en su aniversario que es el que utiliza actualmente en los conciertos en donde no canta porque su voz es una mierda**

**Corney forever bitches**

**Realidades Peaceville fuera;)**

_**-No me lo puedo creer-**_dije molesta y apretando mis dientes con fuerza para no maldecir al aire_**-Corey y yo nunca fuimos nada**_

-_**Lo se tranquila,mira**_-dijo mi novio mas calmado que yo mostrando su telefono-_**Fue hace un mes no les hagas caso**_-exclamo sonriente como de costumbre mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Cleyton como de costumbre hizo de todo para que sonriera y lo logro como siempre, estabamos a centimetros de besarnos hasta que un zumbido proveniente de su celular nos corto el rollo, me quede sin beso

-**_Aaah que quieren?_**-se pregunto el pelinegro a si mismo viendo con furia a su telefono-_**Me quiero morir...**_

-_**Que paso cielo?**_-le pregunte con curiosidad

-_**Mira...**_

**Cleyton Brown "Penn"**

**Cuerpo-100%**

**Zorro-70%**

**Atractivo-80%**

**No entiendo como uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la preparatoria sigue con una cualquiera como Laney Penn, pero tranquilos dicen los vientos que su exnovia Amy Irons entrara al establecimiento y si tenemos suerte estara en el mismo grupo que Cleyton o mejor conocido como Clay recapacite y se de cuenta que su verdadero amor es Amy**

**O quien sabe talvez termine con esa zorra y ande denuevo de caceria y si hay suerte talvez este con su servidora**

**Realidades Peaceville fuera;)**

Realmente me alarme al terminar de leer eso, se que Clay es muy calmado pero cuando se trata de Amy enfurece y como no quiero ver cabezas rodar decidi calmarlo lo mas rapido posible

_**-Mi amor, se que tu nunca fuiste novio de esa tipa y se tambien que tu nunca me dejaria**_s-le dije intentando calmarlo, gracias al cielo funciono

-_**Aahh**_-suspiro_**-No me puedo molestar contigo preciosa-**_exclamo Cleyton volviendo a mostrar su linda sonrisa

Clay se comenzo a acercar a mi denuevo con intenciones de besarme, teniamos a Corey silbandonos para fastidiar pero no le hicimos caso alguno asi que continue con lo mio, estaba a milimetros de sus dulces labios y ya comenzaba a sentir el calor que emanaba de como de costumbre alguien abrio la puerta de repente y nos interrumpio

-_**Carajo**_-dije molesta,deben estar de broma-_**Por que mierda se esfuerzan en que no bese a mi novio**_

Vi a Cleyton con los ojos congelados hacia el frente, chasquee mis dedos enfrente de su cara para ver si reaccionba pero nada haci que sin mas dirigi mi mirada hasta donde veia el, que dios nos salve...Amy estaba alfrente de nosotros...denuevo

Estaba de impactada que el, no me movia pero si miraba y escuchaba todo a mi alrededor,ella se dirijia hasta nosotros lentamente y con una sonrisa que siendo cincera no sabia si era falsa o verdaderamente estaba feliz de ver a Cleyton

-_**Oh no**_-exclamo reaccionando al tenerla a un metro de distancia-_**Dice mi mama que siempre no**_-dijo y salto de su silla e hizo lo mas logico que se le vino a la cabeza...saltar por la ventana

-_**Que le sucede**_?-pregunto la rubia

-_**Carajo**_-dije rapidamente y segui el camino de mi novio-_**Até amanhã**_-dije antes de salir por la misma ventana

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Estaba sola con Cleyton en el garaje ya que nos escapamos de la escuela a primera hora, detodos modos una falta no nos hara danio

Como no buscabamos que hacer Clay se puso a cantar derrepente

**Hoy te voy a contar lo que es mi realidad**

**alegrias sin igual**

**gente a cual amar**

**si tu deseas a esta vida entrar**

**te voy a enseniar a como ser igual**

**sonrie a diario**

**el mundo esta en tus manos**

**el tiempo avanza**

**la pesadilla acaba**

**si quieres llora**

**nadie te cuestiona**

**abre tu mente**

**y deja que todos entren**

**muestra tu belleza**

**la que siempre as tenido preza**

**eres igual a mi**

**y yo soy igual a ti**

**aprende a vivir**

**tu solo tienes que seguir**

**no tengas miedo**

**olvida lo que es el pensamiento**

**sal de tu carcel**

**y vive lo que tienes por delante**

-_**No estubo mal**_-lo felicite sonriendole

-_**Eso pasa cuando cantas algo sin pensar jeje**_-dijo Clay devolviendome una sonrisa tambien-_**Haaa-**_bostezo con cansancio el pelinegro

**_-Aun tienes suenio verdad?_**

-_**Si...**_-me respondio con los ojos entrecerrados

Lleve a mi novio que ya casi se caia por el cansancio al amplio sofa que teniamos en el garaje, se recosto o mejor dicho se dejo caer en el sofa quedando en una posicion comoda,bueno comoda para el, le dije que se moviera un poco hacia un lado a lo que el me hizo caso y me recoste a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho de su calido cuerpo

Sus latidos eran como un arrullo,Clay aguanto el suenio y disfruto conmigo aquel lindo momento que no teniamos desde hace tiempo,lo mire a sus brillantes ojos cafes y le sonrei sonrojada cosa que a el le encantaba ver,llevo su mano hacia mi cabeza y comenzo a acariciarla con carinio durante horas hasta que finalmente caimos dormidos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros

Al dormirme comenze a soniar que

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Desperte al mismo tiempo que mi novio por la luz proveniente de la casa de Corey, lo que significaba dos cosas, una,o Corey o Trina llegaron o mi madre se preocupo y descubrio que no estaba en la escuela,pofavor que sea la ver a la persona me calme,gracias al cielo solo era Corey

-_**Hola chicos-**_dijo el peliazul con calma que estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave_**-Interrumpo algo?**_-replico con el mismo semblante

-Me levanto de un salto de aquel sillon-_**N-no jeje**_-respondi sumamente sonrojada por la posicion en la que nos encontro

-_**Estabamos duermiendo juntos en el sofa**_-dijo Cleyton con confianza y sonriendo de lado-_**No es asi bonita?-**_dijo pelliscando mi tracero en forma burla

-_**O-oye**_-dije completamente sonrojada-_**No me toques ahi**_-dije poniendo ambas manos detras de mi tracero

-_**Bien...-**_dijo Corey con incomodidad en respuesta a nuestra actitud

-_**Que haces aqui Core?**_-le pregunte con ingenuidad

-_**Es mi casa no?**_-dijo con sarcasmo_**-Ademas, yo tambien les quiero preguntar hacen en mi casa a las 10 de la noche?**_

-_**MIERDA-**_dije realmente asustada ya que seguramente mi madre me mataria-_**Lo siento chicos tengo que irme o si no mi madre me dejara debajo de un puente**_

-_**Espera Lanes**_-dijo Corey antes de que saliera-_**Necesito que me hagas un favor**_

_**-Que sea rapido**_

_**-Puedes cuidar mi casa esta noche?**_

_**-Por que?**_

_**-Pues mis papas se fueron de viaje con mis tios y Trina esta en el psiquiatra haci que queria aprovechar para ir a casa de Cristina que por suerte tambien esta sola hoy-**_explico Corey detenidamente-_**Si quieres Clay puede quedarce tambien**_

_**-Claro, me encantaria**_-dije alegre por la gran propuesta que Corey me dio-**_Pero...-_**dije con la cabeza baja-_**No creo que mi mama me deje, ademas ya debe de estar preocupada**_

-_**Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo**_-exclamo mi mejor amigo y se fue a la cocina para tomar el telefono

Corey hablo por telefono con mi mama por varios minutos, estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que no sabia como podia reaccionar mi madre al saber que falte hoy o peor aun,no se como reaccionara al saber que me pase de la hora limite

Cuando Corey termino de hablar se acerco a un paso agobiantemente lento para mis ojos hasta que llego al sillon en donde estaba Cleyton abrazandome por el cuello

-_**Que te dijo?**_-le pregunte mordisqueandome la unias por el nerviosismo

-_**Dijo que esta bien y que si te fuiste de clases temprano es porque realmente te paso algo**_-respondio Corey con naturalidad

-_**Como es posible que no se alarmo?**_-dije sorprendida por la declaracion de mi madre

-_**No se, la escuche algo ebria la verdad**_

_**-Ah, eso explica todo**_

_**-Bueno chicos les encargo la casa**_-dijo mi mejor amigo que se estaba poniendo una chaqueta por el frio que habia fuera-_**Ah por cierto**_-exclamo Corey y se puso un lado de Clay y le susurro algo que no escuche-_**Hermano no me importa que hagan en la casa pero te juro que te mato si veo manchadas mis sabanas entendido?**_

_**-S-si-**_respondio el pelinegro algo sonrojado

-_**(Que le habra dicho?)**_-pense

_**-Adios-**_dijo Corey saliendo por la puerta

_**-Crees poder quedarte Clay?**_-le pregunte algo sonrojada

-_**Claro,mi hermana ya debe de estar en el departamento**_-respondio mostrando sus blanca dentadura con una sonrisa

Ambos subimos al cuarto de Corey ya que ahi tenia clima,al entrar me puse una pijama que deje ahi por si se nos ocurria hacer una pijamada de repente como en los viejos tiempo y mi novio se puso un pans de Corey y se quedo sin camisa

-_**Que quieres hacer ahora?**_-pregunto Clay

_**-No se,quieres hablar con alguien?**_

**_-Claro_**-respondio tranquilamente

Tomamos la laptop de Corey y entramos a Swipe pero lamentablemente no habia nadie conectado

_**-Y si le hablamos a Carrie**_-dijo el pelinegro

_**-Como es que hablas con ella?**_-le pregunte algo celosa y molesta

-_**Jeje esque digamos que tengo un pequenio trato con ella**_-respondio nervioso

-_**Que clase de trato?**_-le volvi a preguntar casi con ganas de asesinarlo

-_**Aveces me contrata para escribirle alguna de sus canciones**_-exclamo Cleyton algo asustado por mi actitud-_**No me mates**_-dijo cubriendose la cara con una almohada

-_**Tienes tres segundos para explicarme por que**_-dije tomando una gran cantidad de aire para controlar un poco mi ira

-_**Ahh**_-exclamo fastidiado-_**Necesio el dinero para pagar la renta del departamento ok,aveces no me alcanza con el dinero que estudes me dan por las canciones-**_dijo molestandose conmigo

-**_(Perfecto, ya la regue)_**-pense

Habia provocado que Clay se enfadara conmigo por mi tonto ataque de celos, el problema es que como casi nunca se enfada no se que hacer para que se le pase,tendre que tragarme mi orgullo y dejar que hable con Carrie

-Cierro mis ojos con fuerza-_**Bien tu ganas, hablale**_

Cleyton escribio su numero en la computadora y se escucho un bip al momento de marcar, el tono de marcado retumbo por el cuarto por unos segundos hasta que paro y mostro en la pantalla a una chica de cabellos azules como la lapislazuli y con un piercing en su labio inferior vestida con una blusa de tirantes escotada como pijama

-_**Hola guapa**_-saludo mi novio a la chica

-(_**Por que tiene que ser tan lindo con todas!**_)-pense

_**-Hola guapo**_-le devolvio el saludo y le guinio un ojo

-_**(La voy a matar!)**_-pense

-_**Interrumpo algo?**_-pregunto Carrie sonriendo picaramente

-_**Por que todos dicen eso ash**_-me queje y me tire de espaldas a la cama

-Toma la laptop y se acuesta alado mio-_**Nada Care por que preguntas?-**_pregunto el pelinegro inocentemente

-_**Pues estan solos en un cuarto y estas semidesnudo denuevo**_

_**-COMO QUE DENUEVO!-**_grite ardiendo de los celos

Estaba apunto de explotar, apunto de golpear al tonto que tengo como novio y de lanzar la computadora por la ventada pero unos labios que se postraron en los mios me detuvieron,aun molesta intente aparta a Clay ya que no estaba de humor para un beso y mucho menos con esa tipa viendonos pero mi pareja no se detuvo, mas bien comenzo a darle mas intencidad,lentamente comenze a cerrar mis ojos hasta tenerlos completamente cerrados y como si fuera algo involuntario lleve mis brazos a su cuello y acaricie su suave cabello negro como la noche, el beso fue tan apacionado que mordio mi labio con fuerza a lo que yo a respuesta del placentero dolor aranie la espalda de mi novio,despues de unos minutos el aire me comenzaba a faltar hasta que me separe por falta de el y cai cansada a la cama y como ya estaba cansada me dormi a los pocos segundos

_**P.O.V de Cleyton**_

-_**Ya?**_-pregunto una chica de pelo azul desde la pantalla que ya se veia bastante aburrida

-_**Ya jaja**_-respondio Cleyton

-_**Oie escuche los rumores, entonces Amy volvio a tu vida no es cierto?**_-pregunto Carrie con pena

_**-Haa...si, crei que podria escaparme del pasado**_

_**-Todos lo hemos intentado alguna vez Clay**_

_**-Lo se, lo se-**_exclame algo pensativo

-_**Y como te va con Laney?**_-pregunto Carrie para cambiar de tema-_**Se ve que la dejaste agotada jaja-**_dijo senialando a una Laney dormida con tranquilidad

-_**Realmente bien-**_le repondi sonriente-_**Tuve mucha suerte no crees?**_

-_**Seguro que si**_-respondio con cinseridad

-_**Y eso que aun no tienes novio Care?**_-le pregunte viendola picaramente

-Se sonroja derrepente-_**N-no se de que hablas-**_respondio mientras ponia su cara en una almohada para ocultar sus mejillas tintadas en rojo

-_**Jajajajaja no te hagas dime**_

-_**Ahh**_-suspiro algo deprimida_**-Aveces es dificil el amor no crees?**_

_**-Por que lo dices?**_

_**-Es extranio, se que soy hermosa**_

-_**Humildad jajaja**_-interrumpi

-_**Idiota...,como decia,se que soy hermosa y todo eso pero por alguna razon los chicos no se interesan en mi**_-dijo con tristesa-_**Clay se cincero, soy molesta o algo?**_

-_**Para nada-**_respondi y le sonrei

-_**ENTONCES POR QUE NADIE SE FIJA EN MI**_-grito, pude notar como sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimar

-Respiro hondo-_**Las cosas nunca son faciles Care, yo tuve el mismo problema hace tiempo y mirame ahora,soy muy feliz junto a Laney**_

-_**Pero ese eres tu Clay, yo soy muy diferente**_

_**-Claro que no,Carrie eres hermosa pero eso no significa que muchos hombres gusten de ti,mirame a mi, tu me pareces hermosa pero no me gustas**_

_**-No entiendo**_-dijo sonrojada por el piropo

_**-Care...algun dia alguien se enamorara de ti lo se, no importa cuando, no importa donde lo que importa es que cuando tu-**_dije tranquilamente y lleve mi dedo a donde esta su corazon-_**Te enamores sea para siempre y no por un simple juego,no por un "es que no quiero que se sienta triste",todos Care y repito todos sufrimos esto algun momento,tu solo que con el tiempo el viento limpie tu camino**_

_**-Sigues impresionandome Clay,no se como lo haces y como rayos siempre puedes juntar las palabras correctas,no tienes ni idea de lo liberada que me siento cada vez que canto una cancion que tu escribes, eres un gran amigo**_

_**-Gracias Care, ademas, cualquier peso que tengas siempre puede ser descargado con palabras, pero claro,no es malo descargarte fisicamente de vez en cuando-**_dije mostrando mis nudillos vendados como casi todos los dias

-_**Eres un gran amigo-**_dijo Carrie y me sonrio ampliamente-_**Te puedo aconsejar algo tambien?**_

-_**Si, de que se trata?**_

_**-Intenta solucionar las cosas con Amy, el pasado siempre volvera pero tu sabras si quieres volver a uir para que te encuentre mas tarde o afrontarlo y aceptarlo**_

_**-Lo intentare Care**_-dije sin mucho animo ante eso

-_**Sonrie Cleyton vamos**_-dijo Carrie y sonrio mucho...mucho

-Sonrio_**-Jaja estabien linda, te amo**_

-_**Crei que solo amabas a Laney jajaja**_

-_**Claro que si**_-respondi-_**Pero igual amo a todas las personas que me hacen sentir bien**_

**_-Te_ amo Clay besos**

**-Bye**

Termine de despedirme de Carrie y cerre la laptop para luego acentarla en el suelo,me voltee a donde estaba Laney y vi que se estaba cayendo de la cama haci que la cargue en mis brazos como la princesa que era,al tenerla en mis brazos me fije en su rostro y me di cuenta de que habia cambiado, estaba sonriendo,me alegre por dentro y me recoste en la cama,Laney estaba encima mio y se acomodo en mi pecho, pase mis brazos por su cintura abrazandola y puse mi rostro en su perfumado cabello que ironicamente olia a fresas,la posicion era talvez la mas comoda y placentera que haya sentido alguna vez en mi vida pero lo que dijo Carrie aun retumbaba en mi cabeza,es facil de decir pero no estoy seguro que pueda perdonarla,como sea necesito pensarlo mas.

Milagrosamente despues de horas logre conciliar el sueno por un tiempo

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Desperte y vi que no habia nadie a mi lado pero no me alarme,me lave la cara y baje por las escaleras para encontrarme con Laney cocinando lo que se veia como un delicioso desayuno haci que corri una silla y me sente en un extremo de la pequenia mesa para dos a esperar a que Laney terminara de cocinar

-_**Buenos dias corazon**_-dijo la pelirroja mas feliz de lo normal y me beso en la mejilla

-_**Buenos dias**_-dije secamente

-Sirve dos platos-_**Que pasa amor?dormiste bien?-**_me pregunto con preocupacion

-_**Si, algo asi**_-respondi tomando su mano-_**Carrie me dejo pensando**_

_**-(Carajo, por que no me quede escuchando)Que te dijo esa?**_-pregunto Laney que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tener otro ataque de celos

_**-Me aconsejo que perdonara a Amy...**_

_**-(Esa chica, nunca se que decir cuando se trata de ella)**_

Comimos todo el delicioso desayuno en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir, ambos nos quedamos pensando en como responderle a el otro

**-2 meses despues-**

El tiempo paso de manera tortuosa para mi y para mi chica, Amy cada dia se volvia mas y mas conocida, tanto que Corey y los gemelos se volvieron amigos suyos, cada dia se nos volvia mas dificil evitarla pero para cerrar con broche de oro Corey la invito a el ensayo de hoy

**(Pequenio spoiler de nueva cancion:B)**

_**E vuelto,e vuelto...por que nunca me fui...**_

-_**KIAAAAA,OMG OMG OMG**_-grito la rubia emocionada al terminar la cancion-_**Eso fue hermoso...y triste, como le haces para escribir esas letras Corey?**_

-_**Eh?**_-pregunto corey extraniado por la pregunta de la chica-Yo no la escribi

-_**Y quien fue?**_

-_**Fue Cleyton**_-respondio Corey que me senialo, estaba sentado en el sillon que estaba enfrente del escenario donde cordino como debe ser cantada la cancion

-_**Cleyton?**_

-_**Si, fue el-**_respondio Laney indeferente_**-Al parecer no lo conociste bien**_-dijo para luego abrazarme por el cuello

-_**Claro...-**_dijo incomoda**_-Bueno chicos me encanto el ensayo los veo luego_**

-_**Hermano no puede ser que no le hables a Amy**_-dijo Corey molesto al ver que ignore a su querida amiga

-_**Ahh tengo mis motivos-**_exclame indiferente, no me importaba si el la quisiera, yo no quiero saber nada de ella

-_**Te lo digo encerio Clay**_-exclamo el peliazul amenazantemente-_**Recuerda que me debes un favor**_

-**_Lo pensare_**

-_**Bueno, me ire a casa de Cristina,le prometi llevarla al cine hoy**_

-_**Que piensas?**_-le pregunte a mi novia cuando Corey ser fue

-_**Pienso que sabras que hacer-**_dijo Laney sentance en mis piernas-_**Tu corazon es puro y siempre te dara las respuestas, es por eso que me enamore de ti**_-exclamo sonrojanse a lo ultimo a mas no poder

-_**Eres increible Laney**_

-_**Te amo**_-dijo la pelirroja melosamente

-_**Yo no te amo...yo te necesito**_-le dije igual de meloso que ella y le di un pequenio beso_**-Bueno, a trabajar**_

Me sente en la mesa por unos 40 minutos recordanto todo lo que pase con Amy, desde lo bueno hasta lo malo para encontrar aquel sentimiento que hiciera que las palabras fluyan en mi cabeza y se plasmen en el papel para luego ser expresadas con la voz

Cuando la inspiracion llego escribi un pequenio pero expresivo texto

**(Otro pequenio spoiler:B)**

_**Te miro llorar**_

_**Me haces sentir mal**_

_**Ya no quieres ni hablar**_

_**Ya no soy especial**_

_**Me quiero cincerar**_

_**Apagar el televizor y volver a comenza**_

_**El cielo poder tocar**_

_**Y en la muerte poderte acompaniar**_

-_**Perfecto**_-dije complacido al verlo listo

Sali de la casa lo mas rapido que pude y compre los materiales para hacer un regalo para reconcialiarme con Amy, al llegar a la casa le hice un cartel inmenso de color mora, su favorito, con un texto igual de expresivo pero no tan profundo, un oso de peluche con un corazon en el estomago que decia-Lo siento-con una cara triste y la rosa mas roja que me encontre en la floristeria

-_**Que opinas**_?-le pregunte a mi novia mostrandole el regalo

-_**(Opino que si vuelves a hacerle algo asi de bonito a otra chica juro que te cortare los $ %# #% )**_-pense-_**Me gusta**_-exclamo la pelirroja con la sonrisa forzada mas real que tenia

-_**Bien**_-dije con alegria y me fui del garaje

-_**Ja, estas loco si crees que te dejare solo con esa tipa**_-exclamo Laney al momento que me fui haci que no la escuche

-**Unos minutos mas tarde-**

Me dirijia hacia al parque en donde supuestamente me encontraria con Amy,le estaba prestando mas atencion a mi telefono que al camino ,tanto que no me di cuenta de que Laney me estaba siguiendo haci que tecnicamente segui caminando a ciegas hasta que vi unos pies de mujer enfrente mio y pare en seco para no chocar contra ella, al alzar la mirada me percate que era Amy que estaba en medio de varios chicos de la escuela

-_**Amm hola Ame's**_-salude algo nerviso al tener a tanta gente cerca mio

_**-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas haci idiota jajaja**_-exclamo la rubia que se estaba burlando de mi

-_**Que rayos te sucede?**_-le pregunte angustiado por su repentino cambio de actitud

-_**Nada que te importe,que es esto?**_-pregunto arrebatandome de mis manos el ragalo que queria darle-_**Awww entonces no era broma, el gran Cleyton Browm es un** **poeta,ja menudo marica jajajajaja**_-rio la rubia a lo que todos los sujetos la siguieron

-_**QUE MIERDA TE PASA!**_-grite enfurecido por el descaro de la chica

-_**Tranquilo Clay**_-dijo la rubio cinicamente y con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja-_**No te molestarias con tu mejor amiga verdad?jajajaja**_

-_**TU NO**_

-_**YO NO QUE**_-interrumpio-_**Por favor Cleyton deja de fingir que eres fuerte, no eres nada, recuerdas cuando eramos ninios no?,recuerdas cuando llegabas con las manos quemadas por las quemaduras del cigarrillo de tu padre?,recuerdas cuando enloquecia a causa de las drogas y te golpeaba?Por que crees que te deje, estaba arta de que adiario llegaras llorando como el bebe que eres**_

-_**CALLATE!**_-le grite cayendo de rodillas y con las manos en mis orejas, no queria escucharla

_**-NO LO VEZ?INTENTASTE ESCAPAR DE TU PASADO Y MIRA COMO ACABABASTE, VOLVI Y AHORA TE LO QUITARE TODO**_-grito igual de fuerte que yo empujandome para que cayera completamente al suelo

Estaba destrozado por las palabras de mi exmejor amiga, estaba llorando sin control al igual que el cielo que comenzo a llover mientras abrazaba mi abdomen, no escuchaba nada, no sentia nada mas que el dolor del recuerdo

-_**Jaja**_-rio-_**Esto es lo que necesitaba-**_exclamo la rubia que saco una camara-_**Muy bien amigos de Realidades Peaceville bienvenidos a una transmicion en vivo de el mejor** **chisme de todos, solo miren esto**_-dijo Amy hacia la camara con la que me apunto-_**Cleyton Brown se encuentra llorando como un bebe jajaja,y... se que muchos** **disfrutaran esto, estos chicos que tengo detras mio-**_exclamo volteando la camara a los chicos que los acompaniaban-_**Eran los mas fuertes antes de que** **Cleyton llegara asi que ellos se vengaran ahora, y esto es un mensaje para los que lo quisieron**_-dijo fijando la camara a su rostro-_**Quieron que se den cuenta que** **solo con palabras es posible romper piedras y espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque...no creo que sobreviva**_-exclamo sonriendo macabramente a la camara para luego volterla hacia donde me encontraba

**P.O.V. de Laney**

Estaba congelada por el temor, mi peor pesadilla se habia vuelto realidad,vi como mi novio se encontraba indefenso denuevo pero estavez no estaba a salvo, ahora se encontraba tirado en el pavimento en medio de la lluvia con un monton de sujetos que intentaran hacerle danio,incluso matarlo

_**-(No, debo hacer algo)**_-pense

Mire a todos lados para buscar algo para defender al amor de mi vida,por mi suerte me encontre con una rama muy gruesa y que tenia puas, sin pensar mas sali de mi escondite con la rama,corri a gran velocidad hastad donde se encontraban los agresores y golpee directamente en el rostro muy cerca de la cuenca de su ojo al primer sujeto que me encontre, el tipo comenzo a sangrar y enfurecido como acto de venganza me tomo del hombro y me golpeo con una fuerza descomunial haciendo que cayera al suelo indefenza

Sabiendo que no podia rendirme por un simple golpe adolorida me intente levantar lo mas rapido que pude pero un fuerte pisoton en mi abdomen me lo evito haciendo que me estapara en el suelo con mas fuerza, senti como las piedras que habian ahi se incrustaban en mi espalda

_**-AAAAAAAAHH**_-gemi de dolor

Comenzo a salir un hilo de sangre por mi boca,mis lagrimas salian con impetu de mis ojos,no por el dolor fisico que me causo aquella pisada sino porque moriria sabiendo que no logre defender a la razon de mi vida, con mis pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tome la mano de Cleyton que estaba alado mio y la tome con fuerza esperando el segundo ataque que acarbaria con mi vida de una vez por todas

**P.O.V. de Cleyton**

Seguia clavado en mi dolor, senti una delicada mano sobre la mia y volvi al mundo real, quede horrorizado al ver como la sangre de Laney corria por su boca, fue tanto mi horror que me quede congelado lo que le dio tiempo al sujeto para volver acertarle un pisoton a Laney

_**-AAAAAAH**_-grito la pelirroja mucho mas fuerte que la primera vez-_**Aaah...ah**_-gimio Laney haciendo que volviera a mis casillas,vi como el brillo desaparecia de sus ojos que se cerraron lentamente

Mi tristesa se incremento un millar de veces mas que antes pero solo por un momento, ya queahora la tristesa se habia vuelto ira,queria venganza

-_**NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO-**_grite multiples veces mientras golpeaba con fuerza el pabimento

El tipo estaba a punto de pisar la delicada cabeza de mi novia simplemente por gusto propio rapidamente detube su pie con una mano

Mire al sujeto con odio, mis ojos estaban completamente secos y rojos por la ira,el sujeto se tambaleo por el miedo, apreveche esos segundos y con una fuerza sobrehumana levante su pie e hice que el sujeto se elevara un poco del suelo, ya en el aire le acerte un golpee en su cara que hizo que regresara al suelo con fuerza y se golpeara la cabeza dejandolo inconciente

_**-GRAAAAAAAAAAAA**_-rugi enfurecido mientras rompia mi camiza con fuerza, tanta fuerza que hasta me hice danio a mi mismo

Es como si la ira hubiese extinguido cualquier rastro de mi consiencia, de mi capacidad para sentir dolor, pero sobre todo de mi capacidad para sentir piedad, era tan grande que hasta descargue una pequenia parte de ella en mi mismo, ingerte mis unias en mi piel y me desgarre parte de mi pecho quedanto una marca en forma de equis de la que emanaba mi sangre

-_**Mierda**_-dijo la rubia algo asustada por en lo que me habia convertido-_**Que esperan idiotas, a por el**_

Al decir eso 6 de los 7 sujetos corrieron hacia mi, en cambio el septimo solo se quedo viendonos con confianza, como si supiera como acabarian,los tipos hicieron un circulo alrededor mio con intenciones de acorralarme, al momento de hacer el pequenio circulo uno se me acerco confiado

_**-Ja, no sera tan dificil**_

Al momento de terminar la oracion el sujeto lanzo un primer golpe dirijido a mi cara,a centimetros de ella detube el golpe con mi mano con una facilidad perturbadora, aquel estaba nerviso al ver que no lo soltaba haci que dirigio su segunda mano denuevo hacia mi cara pero lamentablemente para el termino de la misma manera, al tenerlo tomado de ambas manos lo acerque hacia mi con brusquedad y le golpee con mi rodilla de manera brutal en su abdomen lo que hizo que tomara sus rodillas con sus manos,jadeando por la falta de aire que le saque con el ataque, al tener su cabeza tan abajo lo levante con un gancho en su cara hasta que quedo a mi altura denuevo y poder darle un cabezaso para que quedara aturdido y por ultimo tumparlo al suelo con un siemple golpe en su nariz

Sus companieros estaban pasmados al ver como derrote a su amigo con tanta facilidad haci que con intento desesperado otro de ellos se me acerco corriendo y gritando-_**Hijo** **de puta**_-Con el punio levantado, al ver la estupides que cometio corri igual hacia el y con la velocidad que llebaba salte hacia alfrente suyo y lo patee con ambos pies justamente en su pecho haciendo que cayera con brusquedad al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza dejandolo fuera de combate

Esta vez mas asustados que confiados se me acercaron todos a la vez, como estaba atento a ellos no me di cuenta que uno logro escabullirce por un lado mio y como no sabia que estaba ahi logro tomarme por la espalda reteniendome,sus amigos rieron al ver que no podia moverme haci que comenzaron a golpearme una y otra sin seniales de querer parar,despues de un tiempo de estarme golpeando uno de ellos tomo el palo con el que Laney los golpee y lo dirigio hacia mi cabeza, reaccione de repente como si hubiese volvido de la muerte y baje mi cabeza lo mas que pude para esquivar el ataque que termino en la cabeza de su companiero dejandome a mi libre y a el inconsiente

El sujeto intento golpearme denuevo con aquel objeto contundente pero lo evite entreponiendo mi brazo,mi brazo comenzo a sangrar pero sin que le preste atencion tome el palo y se lo arrebate de las manos, apunte y lo lanze lo mas fuerte que pude hacia otro que cayo inconsiente al igual que sus companieros al recibir el golpe directamente en su boca

Me estaba comenzando a artar al igual que ellos asi que se lanzaron encontra mia,el que vino por la derecho me intento golpear en mis costados pero lo evite bajando su brazo con la palma de mi mano y por la velocidad en que lo hice se tropezo hacia alfrente y dirigi su cabeza hacia el suelo donde se estampo su cara mientras que el otro intento tumbarme al piso con una patada a raz de suelo, al ver que su pierna se acercaba a una velocidad riesgosa salte y cuando estaba encima suyo me deje caer lo mas fuerte que pude y lo patee en su femur rompiendole la pierna haciendo que gritara por el dolor que fue callado momentos despues por una patada mia que lo dejo inconsiente

-_**Eso es todo?**_-pregunte aun con mi semblante enfurecido

-_**No aun**_-dijo Amy con frialdad-_**Aun queda Thomas**_

Al momento de escuchar su nombre sonriei de lado, aquel sujeto era el unico de toda la escuela que su fuerza era igual a la mia

_**-Esto sera divertido**_-exclamo el wero con sencilles

-_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_-grite

**_-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**-grito aquel

Corrimos a la misma velocidad hacia el otro, lanzamos un punietazo con todas nuestas fuerzas hacia nuestros rostros pero fueron parados ya que nuestas manos tenian la misma trallectoria,rapidamente diriji mi otra mano pero igualmente fue parada por la suya ya que igual tomo la misma trayectoria que yo

_**-(Mierda, si que es igual a mi)**_-pense

Nos veiamos con odio mientras respirabamos mostrando nuestras dentaduras que estaban fuertemente apretadas hasta que al mismo tiempo nos golpeamos con nuestras cabezas pero al saber que no podiamos parar lo hicimos multiples veces hasta que por el cansancio reposamos nuestra frente sangrante junto a la del otro

Como ultimo recurso aquel entrelazo sus dedos contra los mios y comenzo a someterme, estaba tan cansado por la pelea anterior que el logro acerme caer despues de un rato, al momento en el que mi espalda toco el suelo sonriei confiadamente, aquel habia cometido un error fatal,cuando mi espalda rozo el suelo lleve mis piernas hacia su estomago y lo impulse hacia detras mio cayendo y quedando bocabajo, me reincorpore rapidamente y corri hacia el que estaba completamente indefenzo,aquel logro darce le vuelta solo para darce cuenta que salte para aplastar su cabeza haci que lo logro esquivar,al momento de que lo esquivo me eche encima suyo y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho, estaba arto de juegos haci que lo tome su cabeza y le di un ultimo golpe directamente en su sien dejandolo porfin inconsiente

La rubia que habia dejado caer la camara desde un principio por el temor se acerco hacia mi

-**_Yo nunca pierdo_**-dijo Amy que tenia tomada la vara para golpearme en mi rostro pero no pudo ya que una chica de cabellos azules la noqueo golpeandola en la nuca

-_**JA, toma eso perra**_-se burlo Carrie

Sonrei al ver como mi amigame habia salvado la vida pero mi sonrisa desaparecio al recordar a Laney,me diriji lo mas rapido que pude hacia donde se encontraba

-_**Laney**_-dije angustiado-_**LANEY POR FAVOR RESPONDE**_-grite al ver como mi Laney no se movia-_**Porfavor Lanes**_-dije y comenze a llorar en su frio cuello-_**Te amo**_

El cielo lloraba conmigo, habia perdido a la unica persona con la que pude abrir mi corazon...

**P.O.V. de Laney**

_**-CLAY**_-grite al despertarme_**-Donde estoy?**_

Me encontraba,recostada en un cuarto tan blanco que se hacia molesto, me levante con dificultad y me diriji hacia la puerta, al momento de salir camine por el solitario pasillo en donde al final de este se encontraba una luz segadora, era un tanto hipnotizante asi que camine hacia ella y al momento de atravesar aquella luz yo

**P.O.V de Cleyton**

Habia llevado a Laney al hospital, las horas eran agobiantes y en mi mente tenia la inquietud de que ella no haya sobrevivido

-_**Esto es muy dificil de decir pero hubo un problema con la operacion-**_dijo un hombre vestido de bata que estaba de espaldas

_**-Digame doctor, que paso**_-pregunte con mi corazon en mi garganta

-_**No lo logramos...**_-respondio aquel

Estaba al borde de el llanto denuevo, todos mis intentos habian sido en vano,tocaba mis heridas envendadas para causarme dolor, me odiaba a mi mismo por no salvarla, despues de unos leves momentos de autoflajelacion escuche la voz de aque senios

-_**Si, la operacion nos fall**_o-dijo aquel tipo dandoce la vuelta mostrando un libro de matematicas

-_**Cleyton Brown reportece a la sala 9B, repito,Cleyton Brow favor de reportace a la sala 9B**_-retumbo una voz proviente de las bocinas del hospital

Con ganas de acesinar al tipo que me asusto de muerte me diriji lo mas rapido que pude a la sala que me pidio aquella voz

-Abro la puerta con desesperacion-_**QUEPASO?**_-grite tan rapido que nadie me entendio

-_**Esta bien, tiene algunas heridas internas y dos costillas rotas, necesitara descanzo pero se repondra**_-dijo el doctor que estaba viendo apuntando quien sabe que cosa en unas hojas-_**Bueno, supongo que querran privacidad, me retiro**_-exclamo el medico y al momento de terminar de escribir se retiro

-_**Mi amor**_-dijo la peliroja con una voz debil mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla

-_**Me preocupaste mucho sabes?**_

-_**Lo se, que te paso**_?-pregunto alarmada al verme con el torzo envuelto en vendajes

-_**Nada importante cielo**_-respondi sin darle importancia_**-Laney que haces?**_-le pregunte asustado al ver como se levantaba de la cama_**-No, debes quedarte en la cama**_-le dije con seriedad-_**El doctor dijo que necesitabas descanzar**_

-_**Me importa una mierda lo que piense el doctor**_-exclamo la pelirroja apartando mis manos-_**Yo solo quiero hacer esto**_

Laney se levanto con dificultad de la cama y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi torzo y me abrazo como nunca antes el la vida,pasados unos momentos dirijio sus hermosos ojos a los mios y me beso, eran de esas beses en el que amas sentir dolor, nos dolia sobremanera tocarnos pero no nos importaba,arriesgamos nuestras vidas por el otro haci que un poco de dolor es lo de menos para nosotros en ese momento

_**-Ah**_-se quejo Laney

_**-Es suficiente preciosa, debes descanzar-**_le dije con calma y la recoste denuevo en su cama

_**-Clay...**_

_**-Si?**_

_**-Recuestate conmigo**_

_**-Estas segura?**_

_**-Solo haslo, es lo unico que hara que me sienta mejor**_

-Me recuesto con cuidado a su lado-_**Mejor?**_

-_**Claro**_-dijo sonriente

Estabamos acurrucados en la cama,solo con el contacto de nuestras mejillas nos basto para sentirnos en el paraiso

_**-Sabes algo Laney?**_

_**-Si?**_

_**-Es increible que haya descubrido la felicidad mediante la tristeza, es como si mis lagrimas hubieses estado limpando un camino manchado para demostrar la belleza que habia desde el**_

_**-Amo cuando te pones cursi**_

_**-Aveces pienso que exagero jeje**_

_**-Otra cosa?, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsiente?**_

-**_Dos dias_**-respondi como si nada

-_**DOS DIAS!**_-dijo exaltada

-_**Sip, quieres ver algo increible?**_-le dije sacando mi telefono-_**Mira esto**_

**Cleyton Brow Penn y Laney Brown Penn**

**Amor-100%**

**Increible-1000%**

**Adorable-1000000000000000%**

**Quien lo diria, Amy Irons resulto ser una loca desquiciada, ayer nos llego un video por parte de Carrie Beff mostrandonos como intento asesinar a nuestra pareja favorita,Laney me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije con anterioridad encerio y por cierto, me alegra saber que siempre estaras segura de con el y Cleyton... si estas soltero llamame:D**

**El video de la asombrosa y brutal pelea de Cleyton contra 7 hombres estara en un link aqui abajo**

**Realidades Peaceville fuera;)**

**P.D. Clayle forever:3**

_**-Jajaja idiota-rio Laney**_

_**-Laney...**_

_**-Oh?Que pasa cielo?**_

_**-Te quieres casar conmigo?**_

* * *

_**Wooo la anciada secuela jajaja n.n, estoy sumamente contento con la segunda parte y espero que ustedes le encante tambien, realmente es la mas larga que e escrito, me tomo tres dias terminarla T.T**_

_**Pero bueno,porfavor dejen su review si les gusto ya que siempre me dan mas ganas de escribir:D**_

_**Soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo.3.**_


	3. Mi unica desgracia

**Antes que nada,este fic no esta tan editado como siempre,es lo mismo que siempre pero me dio mucha flojera editarlo asi que al fic!**

* * *

-2 años después-

~Punto de vista de Clayton~

Mi corazón chisporroteaba dentro de mi pecho,mi mente solo estaba centrada ante mi proeza,todo mi futuro dependerá de lo haga a continuación

Me levante de la banqueta de mi oscuro vestuario,vestía una playera rosada que tenia escrito-Army of two-Una gorra plana y unos shorts muy cortos,eso era todo lo que necesitaba

Empuje la puerta para encontrarme con aquella luz cegadora,los gritos de emoción,el olor a adrenalina en el aire,simplemente el paraíso para alguien como yo

Sonrei confiado,como siempre

Camine por aquel pasillo negro hacia el cuadrilátero en donde siempre tengo el privilegio de pelear y en la mayoría de los casos ganar

A mitad de camino tome mi gorra y se la di a un pequeño niño fanático que estaba alado mío

-Le pongo la gorra y me inclino a su altura-Hola cariño que haces aquí?

-Perdón señor es que quería verlo-dijo el niño bajando la cabeza a penado

-Pudiste haberte lastimado,este lugar no es sitio para un niño tan pequeño como tu

-Perdón señor no lo volveré a hacer

Volví a sonreír,no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba por lo que ya sabia que hacer

Tome a aquel niño pálido y de cabello rubio el cual se le notaba que no tenia mucho mas de 8 años ya que no tenia un diente frontal y lo cargue en mi espalda hasta llegar al pentágono

No se el por que pero me encantaba ver la sonrisa de los niños,me daban ganas de tener un hijo con mi novia pero no se si ella este lista aún

Ya ahí lo tome en mis brazos y lo senté fuera del peligro junto a mi couch en donde estaría seguro hasta que sus padres lo encontrasen

-Chocolate?-le ofreció mi entrenador al niño

-Claro-respondió el niño con una sonrisa mas amplia que antes

Trepe por las rejillas del pentágono y en la punta acolchada salte dentro de el

Amaba el contacto de mis pies desnudos con aquella superficie blanca que en el centro decía WFC que significaba-World Fighters Championship

Me senté en un banquillo que mi equipo me había dado desde el otro lado y me dispuse a esperar a que mi rival llegará,no tardo mucho

A simple vista parecía un completo loco,su cabello rojo y erizado y su mirada desquiciada ya decían mucho de el

Entro igualmente al pentágono saltando las rejillas y obligado por su equipo se sentó desde la otra punta

Vi como el referi comenzaba a acercarse así que ya era hora de volver a alocar a este publico

Me levante del banquillo,sonreí denuevo rompiendo la seriedad y tome la parte baja de mi camisa,era mas que claro que iba a hacer y eso a las fanáticas,y a algunos hombres,les fascinaba

Retire completamente mi prenda y todos volvieron a ese estado de éxtasis que hacia que los amara,amaba sus gritos,sus halagos,sus insultos,todo

-Se para en el centro-Muy bien damas y caballeros-dijo el hombre trajeado desde un micrófono que cayo de quien sabe donde-Estamos esta noche para presenciar el enfrentamiento de...SIMON "Magic Man" PARRAZ!-grito el hombre emocionado señalando a mi rival-Con una gráfica de victorias de 30/52 y con un peso de 80 kilos a llegado a ustedes este maniático con las patadas

Al terminar de nombrarlo aquel sujeto se puso encima de su banquillo como si fuera un mono para luego cacarear como un gallo mientras agitaba sus brazos como alas y se rascaba la cabeza como si tuviera alguna pulga,lo que me faltaba,otro loco

-Y de este lado...-dijo el referí con seriedad,tanta que hasta todo el mundo dio silencio-Tenemos al favorito para el cinturón de las artes marciales mixtas...el novato de tan solo 20 años que en su corta carrera de 25 peleas en donde solo perdió una por default y ya es el favorito de casi todo el publico-dijo cada vez mas fuerte y emocionado-Con un peso de 79 kilos en la categoría de peso semi-pesado y experto en el arte del kick box el gran CLAYTON "Rock Crusher" BROWN!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grito todo el publico al final de mi presentación

Ya era hora,me levante de mi silla y se la di a mi coach que estaba apoyándose desde la parte de arriba del ring junto al niño y el resto del equipo,el otro simplemente hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado

-Muy bien Clay recuerda,no eres muy bueno en las piernas,usa los puños y protégete de los agarres-me explico mi amigo de cabellos rojos-Suerte!-dijo entusiasmado mientras ponía su puño cerca mío

-Gracias Lens-le respondí de manera afectuosa y choque mi puño con el suyo

-Suerte señor!-grito el pequeño niño desde arriba-Usted puede!

Me di la vuelta pero no sin antes guiñearle un ojo a mi pequeño amigo

Caminamos de manera casi sincronizada hacia el centro del pentágono en donde estaba el referí con sus normas de siempre

-Muy bien muchachos ya saben las reglas,nada de rasguños mordidas o jaladas de cabello,solamente pueden tomar a alguien por el cuerpo,si lo toman del pantalón quedan descalificados-explico el hombre con traje muy cerca nuestra para que solo nosotros los escucháramos-Gana de manera instantánea el que logre hacer un noqueó o al final de los 5 rounds el jurado decidirá mediante a su numero de golpes conectados y recibidos y estado físico

Alguna pregunta antes de que empieze?...No?Pues bien peleen!

Dicho esto el referí salió corriendo de ahí ya que sabia muy bien que esto seria una masacre

Me puse en guardia,esperando a que mi oponente diera el primer golpe cosa que hizo.A primeras intento darme en el rostro con una patada circular pero logre evitarla por milímetros

Simón era muy,muy rápido,lamentablemente mas rápido que yo pero eso me podía parar en esos momentos

Mi oponente aprovecho esos instantes de distracción y empezó a lanzar goles de manera desenfrenada pero por la distancia que llevábamos tan solo necesite de alejarme unos cuantos pasos a lo que el a al verlo comenzó a correr hacia mi con el cuerpo mirando hacia abajo y los brazos sumamente ía agarrarme para no dejarme ir

No sabia muy bien que hacer en esos momentos así que logro cogerme por la cintura

Intentaba tirarme al suelo pero simplemente no podía debido a la resistencia que le estaba poniendo

-Que estas esperando inútil!-grito su entrenador muy enojado desde arriba del ring-Sometelo

-Clay,que no te tire al suelo!-grito Lenny igualmente pero mas preocupado que enojado

-(Que crees que intento hacer Sherlok?)-dije en mis adentros mientras aun forcejeaba

Ambos nos estábamos esforzando como nunca,ninguno podía mover al otro,era como si intentáramos tirar una pared empujá que hacer algo rápido,me estaba cansando

Y de repente una luz iluminó mi mente,puse mis brazos entre su agarre y con algo de fuerza logre desprenderlo de ya no estar pegado lo empuje lejos de mi dándole una patada de lleno hacía su estómago

Aturdido y algo alejado por aquel golpe me fue a toda velocidad hacia el con los brazos extendidos de la misma manera que se invertirían los papeles

Como no le di tiempo a pensar lo agarre fuertemente por la cintura y sin dejarlo descansar lo comenze a levantar dejándolo descansar en mi hombro para finalmente dejarlo caer lo mas dolorosamente posible en el suelo

La llave fue muy efectiva ya que mi rival no podía levantarse del suelo lo que me daba oportunidad de someterlo ahí mismo pero lo deje pasar ya que no me gustaba pelear en el piso

Lo esperaba pacientemente aun sin bajar la guardia pero lamentablemente unos instantes después de que se levantara la campana sonó lo que significaba que el primer round había finalizado

Sin más remedio me dirigí denuevo hacia mi esquina junto a mi equipo

Ahí en mi esquina me estaba esperando Dimitri mi entrenador físico con una barra de chocolate como siempre y Lenny mi entrenador técnico con una botella de agua y una bolsa de hielo

-Me siento en el banquillo-Que tal?-les pregunte de manera relajada pero apurada ya que solo teníamos un minuto

-Debes dejar esa estupidez de no pelear en el suelo hijo-explico mi entrenador de manera atenta-Un dia tal vez eso te cueste la victoria

-Lo se,lo se,es que yo peleo así-me excuse

-Ejem-se quejo el pelirrojo para que le prestaran atención

-A si perdón Lenny que piensas?-le pregunte al momento de recordar su existencia

-Que si no haces lo que te digo es posible que pierdas el combate-dijo el chico bastante nervioso con lo que presentía-Lo mas seguro es que en este round el sujeto intente patearte cada vez que pueda así que ten mucho cuidado,recuerda que tu fuerte no son las piernas sino los brazos así que intenta acortarle distancia para que no tenga mas opción que golpearte y puedas tomar ventaja entendido?

-Si-respondí afirmativamente y justo sono la campana

Volví a levantarme del asiento y me encamine lentamente hacia el centro del pentágono esperando a que mi oponente atacara primero

Muy a mi pesar paso exactamente lo que dijo mi enano amigo,bueno,no sujeto al tenerme a una distancia moderada dio un salto casi mortal y apoyándose con una mano en el suelo dio una patada hacia mi rostro con una velocidad peligrosa

Al ver eso me asuste y reaccione lo mas rápido que pude pero solamente pude levantar mi puños para defenderme de ese inminente ataque

El primero se sintió como si un ladrillo me cayera en los brazos desde un segundo piso y el segundo fue mucho peor ya que me tomo desprevenido y logro darme de lleno con la guardia floja

Aquel impacto logro sin ningún problema hacerme tambalear dándole la oportunidad de seguir atacándome

Tuve suerte,mucha suerte ya que la primer patada que lanzo la fallo por milímetros por pura casualidad que moví mi rostro en busca de estabilidad

Cuando recobre el sentido de la orientación decidí hacer lo que Lenny me había recomendado así que acerque veloz pero atentamente para que no me dañara mas

Cerca suyo el tipo no tuvo más remedio que utilizar los puños y ahí tenía mucha mas ventaja gracias a mi especialidad

Primero intento golpearme en el rostro con un flojo golpe,se notaba que solo usaba las piernas,pero lo logre esquivar agachandome,como estaba abajo suyo lo pillé con la guardia baja así que rapidamente me levante y con el impulso le acerté un golpe uppercut en todo el abdomen y cuando ya estaba denuevo a su altura logre acertarle otros dos golpes de lleno en su rostro pero aun asi seguía en pie,el hijo de puta era muy duro

El tipo estaba muy lastimado y yo muy cansado,solo me quedaba una ultima oportunidad antes de que volviera a sus casillas así que hice lo ultimo que pensé que haría

Tome aire y rogué a los dioses que funcionara la tontería que iba a hacer

Levante mi pierna y con el impulso de mi torso intente dirigirle la patada a su rostro pero lastimosamente no pude levantarla tanto y solo golpeo un costado suyo pero al menos me dio algo mas de tiempo para finalmente noquearlo con un golpe en su rostro,me había salvado por los pelos

Un sonido seco se hizo presente en el lugar,todo estaba cayado,prácticamente solo se escuchaban mis fuertes jadeos por el cansancio

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-rompieron todos los del público aquel silencio acosador

Al instante me alegre denuevo,había ganado

Comenzé a saltar de la alegría mientras levantaba los mis manos que aun tenían los guantes puestos encima para luego correr como un loco por todo el pentágono y saltar encima del borde acolchado del cuadrilátero

-WUUUUUUUUJUJUJUIIII-célebre de manera estúpida

-Clay unas palabras?-pregunto el referí y me lanzo el micrófono

-Pero claro-dije mientras lo atrapaba-Ya ya calmense todos,no es nada del otro mundo lo que acaba de pasar-dije de manera humilde,todo prestaban atención-Pero bueno,ya

saben chicos los amo y si me necesitan...-dije haciendo una pausa dramática-Tengo una cita esta noche

-WUUUUUUUUUUU!-grito todo el publico de manera coqueta y burlona

Al terminar de decir esas palabras lance el micrófono hacia su respectivo dueño y me baje de ahí de un salto a lo que mi equipo me cargo y me llevo a los camerinos

~Un rato mas tarde~

Había tomado ya mi paga por la victoria,ahora solo me quedaba arreglarme un poco y quitarme todas estas vendas de encima

Me sente en una "grada" que estaba fija al suelo y comenze a desatar el sin fin de vendas que tenia en mis muñecas

Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta al momento de que apareció Lenny

-Buena pelea la de hoy hermano-dijo el pelirrojo arrodillándose enfrente mío para ayudarme con las vendas de los pies

-Gracias,la verdad casi no la salvo-declare ya que era la verdad

-Como sea eso ya paso,a partir de ahora debemos entrenar mas duro...listo-dijo terminando de desenroscarme el pie-Cambiando de tema,como te va con Laney?

-La verdad muy bien,tengo una cita con ella a las 8

-A las 8?,son cuarto para las 8 ahora mismo

-Q-Que?!-dije sorprendido ante la declaración de Lenny,no habia calculado bien el tiempo-Mierda,voy a llegar tarde!

Me levante de un salto de la grada y lleve toda la fuerza a mis piernas para irme de ahí lo mas rápido que podía pero no llegue muy lejos ya que me caí golpeandome la cara

-Ay...-aulle por el dolor,no era mucho pero valla que me dolía la nariz

-Ups jeje perdón-se disculpo Lenny avergonzado por lo que se le había olvidado-Se me olvido desatarte los cordones

-Un rato mas tarde-

Había alcanzado a ducharme rápidamente y ponerme el traje para la elegante cena con mi novia,mi único problema es que estaba llegando media hora antes,no es la primera vez que llego tarde a una cita asi que espero que no se haya ido de ahí

Estacione mi camaro negro justo enfrente del restaurante,se veía elegante,demasiado,casi al punto de que ya sentía como mi dinero se iba con solo tocar el suelo del establecimiento

Al entrar a el lo primero que tuve que atravesar fue a un hombre igual de elegante que el establecimiento preguntándome sobre una reservación

Asentí la cabeza,le di mi nombre y después de checar unos cuantos detalles en la computadora me dejo pasar pero no sin antes decirme unas palabras

-Señor su mesa es esa que esta en el centro,la que me pidio por teléfono

-Gracias amigo-le agradecí al señor por las molestias

-No hay de que señor,disfrute la comida-dijo aquel mozo con un asentó que le pegaba a lo francés

Antes de marcharme tome de la muñeca a aquel mozo y le deje un billete de 5 dólares por su hospitalidad a lo cual el me sonrió,me gustaba alegrar a la gente pero ahora era el momento de que me alegraran a mi también

Me senté en una silla que estaba al lado derecho de la mesa ya que en el otro lado estaba ocupado por la bolsa de mi novia,y ahora que lo pienso,en donde podrá estar?

-Donde estará?-exclamé mientras miraba hacía mi reloj-Mierda...si que es tarde-insulte al ver que el reloj marcaba las 9 en punto

Me sentí mal al instante,la había dejado esperando por mas de una hora,no se merecía esto,tan solo quería una cena elegante para celebrar nuestro casi aniversario que celebraríamos pasado mañana pero que decidimos festejar hoy por si surge algún compromiso de repente,cosa que ahora a nuestra edad no podemos pasar por alto si queremos comprar esa casa que siempre quisimos

Estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo ya que no sabia donde podría encontrarse esa chica,no sabia si podría estar enfadada y si esta enfadada significa que esta noche no habría...ya saben,en intento de calmar la ansiedad picaba con mis dedos el mantel de la mesa,rayaba el plato con el tenedor y hasta empeze a masticar un poco de las plantas que había en el centro de mesa ya que los malditos meseros no querían ni darme una canasta de pan de cortesía

De repente unas delicadas manos se postraron sobre mis ojos,puse mis manos sobre las suyas y con tan solo el tacto de su piel ya sabia quien era,que como lo sabia?,pues simplemente sentí lo que siempre siento al tocar su mano,una pequeña descarga eléctrica que aceleraba todo mi ser

-Hola amor-dijo una voz femenina de manera seductora muy cerca de mi oído

-Hola cielo,lamento llegar tarde-salude de vuelta a mi novia mientras retiraba con delicadeza sus manos de mis ojos para luego levantarme y tomarla por la cintura-Luces hermosa

-Jeje-río avergonzada a lo cual se sonrojaba a cada segundo-Tu también luces muy bien

No podía aguantarlo mas,tener tan cerca aquellos dulces labios sabor frambuesa que tanto me enloquecían y no estar besandolos en ese instante me volvía loco asi que lo hice sin reproche alguno

La tome por su blanca barbilla y la acerque lentamente hacia mi,su sonrojo era hermoso en su rostro,combinaba tan bien con su bello cabello rojizo,su respiración desesperada golpeaba mi rostro incesantemente por consecuencia de hacerla espera así que no tuve mas que otra que complacer a mi novia besándola de manera afectuosa pero muy placentera,en realidad pudo haber sido algo mucho mas intenso que eso pero no me gusta llamar tanto la atención al publico sin tener alguna razón de verdad

Le sonreí mostrando mi dentadura a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo

La tome de la mano y la escolte a su lugar pero antes de que se corriera la silla para sentarse me entrepuse y la moví por ella a lo cual ella encantada se sentó al tenerla a una distancia razonable para que luego la empujara a la mesa

-Y como te fue en el ensayo de hoy Laney?-le pregunte a mi pareja mientras me sentaba en la otra silla

-Pues la verdad hasta ahora todo a sido un caos-respondió la pelirroja agobiada poniendo sus manos en sus sienes en señal de estrés-Recuerdas que te conté que Kin y Kon fueron a buscar empleos en China?

-Si-afirme-Tan difícil es conseguir un baterista y un tecladista?

-Cielo...un tipo al que le dijimos que no se puso tan loco que rompió la pared de madera del departamento de Corey con un puñetazo

-Valla...y como lo arreglaron?

-Pues casualmente el tipo era carpintero

-Ya veo...entonces por ahora estas libre también?

-Si amor por?

-Veras...-dije detenidamente para crear algo de suspenso en el aire-Gane la pelea amor,pasare a la semifinal!

-En serio Clay!?-semi grito Laney asombrada provocando que todos los presentes en el restaurantes la miraran mal-Eso es maravilloso!-dijo con las mismas energías mientras se levantaba de su asiento y me abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello

-Jajaja tranquila amor-reí por el repentino acto de emoción suya mientras la alejaba de mi-Lo importante es que tenemos unos días para nosotros dos

-Hmmm,con que solos eh?-insinuó la pelirroja con una pervertida mirada-Que tal si...nos vamos directo al postre-insinuó denuevo lamiéndose los labios de manera provocativa

-Me doy la vuelta-La cuenta por favor!

-26 minutos mas tarde-

Finalmente habíamos llegado a nuestro viejo departamento que no se encontraba muy lejos que el que déjanos hace unos años ya que ser nos volvió muy pequeña

Abrí la puerta de mi novia en señal de caballerosidad a lo cual ella me correspondía encantada,tome su mano y la ayude a bajar completamente del automóvil

Ya abajo de el me di cuenta de que si fuera asi de caballero todo la noche lo mas seguro es que me vuelva loco por tanta elegancia y el traje de pingüino no ayudaba a contrarrestarlo

De manera impredecible tome a Laney por la cintura y en aprovechando la posición en la que estábamos la cargue entre mis brazos,ella tan solo me sonrió y dejo su rostro descansar en mi pecho mientras la llevaba con delicadeza a la casa

El camino no era tan complicado,primero era atravesar una puerta de metal que ya había abierto antes,luego atravesar unas escaleras muy angostas y por ultimo una última puerta que se me hizo muy complicado el entrar

Desde antes de entrar a la casa ya nos estábamos besando pero por alguna razón era como si cada paso que diera me exitaba mas provocando que el beso subiera un poco mas de "nivel"

Después de unas cuantas paradas para tomar aire entramos finalmente a nuestra habitación la cual al momento de entrar no me preocupe en encender la luz,no la necesitábamos para lo que íbamos a hacer

Aun demostrándonos nuestro amor la deje caer a la cama matrimonial que teníamos mientras la aprisionaba entre mis brazos y ella de manera torpe ,debido a que no estaba viendo,abría los botones de mi camisa la cual hubiese sido un trabajo fácil antes si no tuviera puesto un jodido smoking ahorcándome,en cambio,su bello vestido negro ajustado que dejaba a la vista su pierna y muslo derecho fue cosa fácil de retirar

Ya sin nuestras ropas interponiéndose pude ver la belleza máxima de Laney la cual solo parecía sonrojarse mas cuando yo la veía

Junte mi maduro cuerpo con el suyo con un fuerte agarre en su cintura para consiguiente besarle el cuello y mordisquearle las orejas de una manera seductora provocando que mi pareja se arqueara cada vez que lo hacia o aumentaba la intensidad de los roces de mi cuerpo con su ardiente piel

Aun demostrándole mi amor con mis labios estire mi brazo izquierdo y agarre una sábana que había por ahí para cubrirnos mi novia y yo por debajo de ella para hacer mas intima nuestra conexión,que qué cosa haríamos?,eso es cosa de adultos

~Al día siguiente~

-Aaaaaaay...mi cabeza-me queje al momento de levantarme mientras tomaba mi cabeza ya que me daba vueltas-Cuanto bebimos anoche?-exclamé mientras miraba por todos lados para buscar algún índice de lo que paso anoche-Ah cierto-dije al momento de ver las botellas de vino en el suelo-Tres botellas

Teniendo poca estabilidad a la hora de caminar me levante de la cama con rumbo al baño para lavarme un poco la cara ya que la incomodidad que tenia era bastante grande

Al salir de baño pude sentir una fría brisa en la zona del sur de mi cuerpo lo que me hizo recordar que,efectivamente,no traía puesta ropa interior

Sin mas remedio me puse un par nuevo y baje las escaleras,en el trayecto pude captar un aroma fantástico proveniente de las escaleras lo que significaba una cosa,Laney estaba cocinando,me hace sentir tan afortunado tener a una novia tan atenta como ella

Y ahí estaba,dándome la espalda ya que estaba concentrada cocinando lo que parecían unos huevos revueltos,era una ocasión perfecta para asustarla asi que me acerque cautelosamente a su espalda mientras tomaba aire para soltar un fuerte grito que la hiciera saltar asustada pero no lo logre

-Se que estas ahí cielo-dijo Laney si quitarle la vista a la sartén caliente

-Jooo,nunca puedo asustarte-me queje cruzando los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Jajajaja-río mi pareja entre dientes-Siéntate,en un segundo estará listo el desayuno

-Vale

Asentí la cabeza y me di la vuelta hacia la silla,la moví de su sitio y me senté en ella a esperar a que mi novia sirviera el desayuno que preparaba con tanto entusiasmo como todas las mañanas después de una noche revolcando las sábanas

Después de unos callados pero no incómodos par de minutos Laney apago la flama que calentaba la sartén para tomar el mango de la sartén y servir el huevo en dos platos,uno que estaba al frente mío para mi obviamente y otro que estaba alado de mi lo que significaba que era el suyo

Cogí el cartón de jugo de naranja que estaba en la mesa desde ayer en la noche y serví una porción dentro de dos vasos y siguiente a ello comenzamos a comer Laney y yo tranquilamente

En el transcurso de la comida nos la pasamos hablando de eso y aquello hasta que llegamos a tal punto de no saber que mas hablar pero eso no nos impedía pronunciar alguna palabra ya que tan solo con el cruze de nuestras enamoradas miradas bastaba para saber que quería decir el uno del otro,aunque siendo sincero,era yo el que realmente desde el principio de todo jamas pude quitarle el ojo de encima

-Por que me miras tanto amor?-pregunto Laney la cual ya estaba sonrojada por nuestro juego de miradas

-Porque me sorprende que haya pasado tanto tiempo y todavía sigamos juntos

-Por que dices eso?-pregunto la pelirroja entre confundida y asombrada por mis palabras al azar-Sabes bien que nunca te dejare de amar,no importa cuanto tiempo pase

-No no no,no es eso,es solo...miranos,llevamos casi 6 años juntos y mira cuanto hemos cambiado juntos-confesé mientras le tomaba la mano cariñosamente-Hemos peleado

-Hemos arriesgado la vida el uno por el otro-agrego Laney sin quitarme los ojos de encima

-Hemos llorado por el otro

-Hemos reído juntos

-Hemos crecido juntos-agregué,cada vez me acercaba mas a ella

-Hemos...hemos-intento completar pero se estaba dejando llevar por la cercanía de nuestros rostros

-Nos hemos amado-termine su frase y consiguiente la bese

Eran de esas pocas veces en las que podía sentirme asi al tener los labios de Laney sobre los míos,ya estoy acostumbrado a besarla solamente como saludo o besarla amorosamente como anoche pero este era diferente,era de esos pocos en los que mi mente se blanqueaba,en los que no escuchaba,en los que no veía,en los que mi cerebro solo sabe una cosa y eso es que estaba besando a la persona que se a ganado tu incondicional amor

Después de unos infinitos segundos el beso termino de forma natural,no debíamos abusar de aquella sensación

-Te amo-le dije mi pareja al momento de terminar el beso-Te amo mas que anoche

-Yo igual te amo-dijo Laney tomándome de las mejillas y besándome rápidamente

-Mmmmm...-me queje de repente

-Que pasa cielo?-pregunto Laney preocupada por mi repentino cambio de actitud

-No quiero arruinar el momento pero ya es hora de que vallas a trabajar-le respondí tristemente,quería o no teníamos responsabilidades

-Demonios es cierto!-grito la pelirroja perpleja al darse cuenta de su posición mientras tomaba su bolso-Te amo vuelvo mas tarde

Dicho esto Laney se fue corriendo hacia la puerta,yo solo la acompañe hasta la terraza en donde podía ver toda la parte abajo de la casa,incluyendo en donde estaba su auto

-Te cuidas Lanes-me despedí al ver como se subía al auto

-Igualmente!-grito desde la parte de abajo-Recuerda,si descubro que estas con otra mujer juro que te la arrancare y luego

-Si amor tranquila-la interrumpí relajadamente aunque por dentro estaba aterrado por su amenaza-Saludame a Corey!-le grite justo antes de que se fuera-Bueno tengo la casa sola otra vez

Entre calmadamente a la casa y cerré la puerta para luego sentarme a descansar en el sillón de la sala

Estaba aburrido hasta que recorre que tenia algo pendiente,lleve mi mano hasta mi bolsillo trasero y de el saque mi celular el cual al momento de desbloquear marque el numero de cierta chica especial para mi

-Hola?-pregunte en la espera de respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea-Hola guapa,tengo la casa sola...si,ya sabes que hacer

-20 minutos mas tarde-

Al fin había llegado,la había estado esperando mucho tiempo hasta el punto de que perdí la esperanza de que llegara pero al final lo hizo,abrí la puerta y la abraze fuertemente ya que la amaba tanto como yo a ella

-Me alegra verte Carrie-le dije a mi amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al separarme de aquel abrazo

-Igual yo Clay,es un gusto visitar a mi mejor amigo-dijo la peliazul sonriente también-Para que me necesitas?

-Me siento en el sofá-Pues veras-le dije mientras le daba golpecitos al mueble para que se sentara junto a mi a lo cual ella acepto-Recuerdas que le pedí a Laney que se casara conmigo hace como dos años?

-Si,después de tu pelea que la mando al hospital,no deberían de estar casados desde entonces?

-Bueno jeje...esa es una larga historia-dije rascandome la nuca en señal de vergüenza

-Solo dilo y ya,que luego me dejas a medias

-Bueno bueno,la cosa es que justo cuando se lo dije ella ya estaba dormida asi que no...no lo escuchó

-Entiendo pero a que viene la pregunta?

-A que si no te has dado cuenta jamás le pedí a Laney que fuera mi novia oficialmente,ella me beso y desde ahí empezamos a salir hace muchos años

-Vale ya lo estoy pillando,eso significa que quieres pedirle que sea tu novia y luego le pedidas matrimonio?

-Exactamente

-Y para que necesitas mi ayuda?

-Te necesito para que me ayudes a decorar la habitación,tengo un plan perfecto pero no puedo hacerlo solo

-Bien,por donde empezamos?

Tome a Carrie de la mano y la levante del sofá después de aclarar las cosas,cuando ya no estábamos encima de el agarre uno de sus extremos y lo empuje hacía el otro extremo de la sala mostrando que detrás de el había un montón de globos de colores,cientos de rosas que por suerte seguían frescas y un gran óleo de papel

-Hermano,como demonios trajiste todo esto sin que Laney te viera?-pregunto Carrie impactada al ver el volumen de los materiales que usaría

-Hay días en los que no duerme aquí-le respondí mientras inflaba uno de los globos

-Por que?

-Por su trabajo,a veces se le esta tan cansada que prefiere quedarse a dormir en la casa de Corey

-Y nunca te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella podría dormir con el y ya sabes...

-Nah no lo creo,Corey es como un hermano para mi y para Laney,es su mejor amigo y no tengo el derecho de alejarla de el,además es como su mejor amigo gay no hay de que preocuparse

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Carrie de manera indiferente mientras se inclinaba para ayudarme con los globos

Cuando terminé de llenar de aire unos cuantos globos agarre todos los ramos de flores y me fue a la habitación dejando a Carrie sola para terminar con los globos de colores

Ya en el cuarto desenvolví todas las flores de sus plásticas envolturas y les corte el tallo con unas tijeras que había en el tocador

-Y como te a ido con Arturo?-le pregunte mientras retiraba los pétalos de las rosas

-Terminamos-dijo Carrie desde la otra habitación sin mostrar rencor o tristeza

-Por que?,creí que tenían una relación estable

-El hijo de puta se acostó con otra

-Ooooh,perdón,no lo sabía-dije apenadamente mientras esparcía todos los pétalos en el duelo

-No tienes porque disculparte,era un tonto de todas maneras

-Aun así lo lamento,no podría imaginarme como seria si Laney me fuera infiel

-No creo que lo haga,ella te ama demasiado,me lo a dicho

-Creí que no te llevabas mucho con ella-le dije mientras contemplaba como había quedado mi trabajo

-Recuerdas esa vez que te dejo plantado en una cita?

-No me lo recuerdes-respondí pesadamente ya que me desagradaba tocar ese tema

-Pues ese día antes de su cita fue a comprar maquillaje

-Como lo sabes?-le pregunte curiosamente mientras iba hacia donde estaba ella aún inflando los globos

-Porque yo fui igual ese día,no nos hablamos nada mas que un hola y adiós pero casualmente nos volvimos a topar en un elevador y adivina que

-Se atasco el ascensor verdad?-agregué interrumpiendo la palabra de Carrie

-Si...como lo adivinaste?-pregunto mi mejor amiga impactada por mi predicción

-No lo se,suerte supongo,pero bueno,que paso después?

-Como nos quedamos atrapadas en el ascensor por unas 5 horas no tuvimos otra que conversar entre nosotras asi que nos la pasamos hablando y hablando hasta que tocamos el tema de hablar de su relación y créeme cuando te digo que esta MUY enamorada de ti...no se como día a día pueden quererse mas que ayer

-Tampoco yo lo se...es algo que ni con el paso de los años e podido responder pero almenos si e resuelto algo,desde el día en que nuestro amor nació fue floreciendo con el paso del tiempo,fue volviéndose mas brillante con cada roce de nuestras manos y sobre todo se a rejuvenecido con cada mirada que se volvía eterna

-Vaya Clay,eso fue cursi...demasiado-dijo Carrie perpleja y con las mejillas tintadas de rojo

-Lo se,a veces se me sale jeje-me disculpe por la melosidad que repentinamente me salía,o eso creía-Bueno,trae los globos al cuarto,ahora te ayudo necesito hacer algo antes

Dicho esto me fui a la habitación a hacer unos toques finales y segundos después llego Carrie que cargaba los globos con dificultad ya que no eran muy prácticos los cuales al pasar la puerta dejo caer al suelo así que ya con la vista libre se dio cuenta de como había quedado la habitación,lucia muy impresionada lo que me daba una gran seguridad de que a mi Laney le gustara

-Que me dices,demasiado?-pregunte temerosamente ya que con solo sus expresiones no me bastaba para saber que pensaba

-A-a-sa...lindo-tartamudeó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la habitación,al parecer le gustaba mucho

La propuesta ya estaba lista,había muchos globos de colores esparcidos por los bordes del cuarto dándole el suficiente espacio a los pétalos de rosa que además de estar acomodados de tal manera que escribían en el suelo-Te amo-con letras grandes perfumaban todo el nuestro cuarto con un aroma embriagante,y por ultimo justo encima del marco de madera oscuro de la cama estaba el óleo de papel que con pintura decía-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Jaja,creo que esta bien entonces-dije alegre al saber que todo ya estaba en su lugar asi que la tome de la mano y la saque del cuarto conmigo

Al salir del cuarto mire mi teléfono por pura casualidad a lo cual al verlo me llevé un susto bastante grande al ver que ya era bastante tarde

-Carajo...no me había dado cuenta del tiempo-exclamé con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder por la sorpresa

-Oye guapo,tengo hambre y tu?-me pregunto la ojos azules sin prestarle atención a lo anterior

-Igual yo guapa-le respondí de manera amistosa con aquel apodo que teníamos desde hace tiempo-Quieres almorzar algo?,podría cocinar...o intentarlo

-Jajajajaja-río por mi ingenuidad-No te preocupes,vamos a mi departamento y almorzamos algo ahí

-Claro-acepte plácidamente sonriéndole por su invitación

Complacido por como estaba resultando el día tome mis llaves y salimos de la casa,bajamos las escaleras y ya fuera completamente nos subimos a mi motocicleta con rumbo a su hogar el cual no es la primera vez que visito

-4 horas más tarde-

Que aburridas podían estar las cosas sin Laney aquí,almenos pude divertirme un rato en casa de Carrie pero ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que volví y no estoy completamente seguro de que Laney vendría así que no sabría cuanto tiempo podría esperar aburrido acostado en el sofá con las luces tenues para que no fueran molestas

De repente escuche el sonido de un claxon entrando por el marco de la puerta,conocía muy bien ese sonido,era de mi auto,bueno el mío y el de Laney que no llevamos ni mas de un año en tenerlo

Cuando el rugido del motor paro sabia que Laney no tardaría en bajar y entrar a la casa así que me espabile y busque un escondite por todos lados hasta que encontré un espacio lo suficientemente grande para mi en la alacena de la cocina que estaba conectada a la sala/comedor por el cual solo podía ver un espacio limitado en horizontal

-Clay cielo ya llegué-anuncio Laney su llegada con un leve contoneo de sus caderas-Amor?Donde estas?

Laney me llamaba y me llamaba por multitudes de ocasiones pero no podía responder ninguna de ellas o si no el plan se iría a la basura asi que no me quedaba mas que rezar por que no le de el venazo de querer comer algo

Milagrosamente no paso,mi amada solo busco un poco con su vista y luego se rindió,supongo que abra pensado que me quede en casa de Lenny o Carrie esa noche suponiendo que ella no regresaría hasta mañana así que sin otra cosa que hacer se fue a la habitación

-IAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito la peliroja ocasionandome un susto terrible

Aquel grito detuvo mi corazón y mi sangre se fue hasta mis pies,asustado por la posibilidad de que a Laney le haya pasado algo malo salí despavorido en su auxilio

-Laney que suce!-intente decir preocupado pero unos labios encima de los míos me lo impidieron

Por un momento me alarme al sentir unos labios sobre los míos besandome tan repentinamente pero todo aquel mal se fue al momento de que baje la mirada y vi sus hermosos ojos esmeralda,no entendía muy bien el porque me estaba besando con tanta intensidad pero valla que no se lo iba a negar

Laney se separo primero del beso

-Si Clay,si quiero-dijo mi pareja la que estaba al borde del llanto por la alegría y la sorpresa mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Querer que?-pregunte haciéndome el ingenuo

-Estas de broma verdad?-exclamó Laney levantando la ceja sin estar muy convencida

-Claro que no-respondí sarcásticamente sin quitarle las manos de las caderas-Entonces Laney,aceptas?

-Claro que si-respondió apegándose mas al abrazo

Estaba feliz,demasiado feliz,aunque no salió completamente como esperaba había salido bien y eso era lo que realmente me importaba,lo único que me importaba era recordarle a Laney a diario lo que sentía por ella sin importar que

El estar abrazado con Laney de esa manera y con ese escenario tan cursi me hizo recordar a mis épocas cuando era niño,cuando te le declarábas a tu primer amor y si eras uno de los afortunados a ser correspondido lo único que deceaban hacer es juntar sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo que perpetúe su amor por un tiempo indefinido,una sensación como esta es lo que hacia que valiera la pena vivir

-Oye novia-llame a Laney sin soltarla de mi agarre mientras dejaba mi barbilla reposar sobre su cabeza

-Si novio?-exclamó mi pareja sin retirar su rostro de mi pecho

-Que me dices?,lista para nuestra "primera" cita?

-Estaría loca si dijera que no-respondió Laney dejando a la vista su rostro sonriente y mejillas sonrojadas

Dicho esto la tome de la mano y me la lleve fuera de ahí en camino hacia el auto

-Adonde nos vamos?-pregunto Laney curiosa desde el asiento del copiloto

-Es una sorpresa-dije alegre mientras accionaba la palanca de velocidades

-2 horas mas tarde-

El viaje era largo pero de cualquier modo se nos paso muy deprisa por el hecho de que algo que siempre ame de nuestra relación es que nunca nos quedábamos sin temas de conversación,pero como siempre todo tiene un final y ese final era el aeropuerto

Tome a Laney de la mano y la arrastre hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser una especie de aeropuerto a pequeña escala

-Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Laney mientras daba vueltas al ver las dimensiones del garaje

-Vamos a tomar un avión-respondí como si fuera la cosa mas casual del mundo

-Pero como diablos tomaremos un avión?-pregunto Laney exaltada por mi repentina declaración

-Digamos que Kin y Kon me debían unos favores

-Pero no traigo equipaje!

-Tranquila cielo-dije relajadamente mientras abría la puerta del jet y le ofrecía entrar-Ya esta todo planeado

Laney suspiro agobiada por mi actitud y entro al avión el cual al verlo desde dentro quedo asombrada por la belleza de la decoración

-Okey Clay esto impresionada lo admito pero aun asi no podemos viajar sin equipaje,que nos pondremos?-pregunto la pelirroja aun con su semblante intranquila

-De eso no te preocupes-le respondí confiadamente mientras estiraba mis brazos a las cabinas de equipaje que estaban encima de mi cabeza-Tada

-Amor esa es la ropa que tenia perdida desde hace una semana?...

-Seeee

-Me dijiste que se la habían robado unos fanáticos...

-Pues si lo vez de ese modo yo igual soy un fanático tuyo

-Haaaaaa-suspiro exhausta por todo lo que pasaba-Vale,te paso esta pero quien cuidara del departamento?

-Carrie

-Quien vera por nuestros empleos?

-Carrie

-Quien alimentara a los peces?

-Carrie

-Hay algo que no hará ella?

-No...

Me sentía algo mal por como había tratado a Laney que aún que no la haya tratado de mala manera si le había dado unas cuantas sorpresas muy pesadas y eso no le agrada a todo el mundo

-Laney si quieres podemos cancelarlo,perdón por haberte hecho esto tan de repente-me disculpe apenado por todo lo que había hecho,no podía ni verla a los ojos

-Nononononono-negó Laney con la cabeza rápidamente-Esta bien,perdón igualmente,debo de estar feliz de que te tomaste tantas molestias por mi

-Entonces nos vamos?

-Vamos

Sonreí por la nueva actitud de mi pareja,amaba hacerla feliz

Senté a Laney en uno de los acolchados asientos del avión mientras yo le daba la orden al piloto de llevarnos al lugar aclarado a lo cual el solo asintió la cabeza afirmativamente y me pido que me sentara

Ya sentado junto a Laney pase mi brazo por su espalda y la acomode encima mío para dormir un rato ya que el viaje era algo tardado

Respiraba con tranquilidad,cerré mis ojos en busca de descansar de un día aunque bello fue bastante cansado y de manera natural Morfeo me tomo con sus garras y me llevó a otro plano astral

De la nada sentí un escozor en mi pecho lo que hizo que mis párpados se abrieran de golpe al ya no aguantar semejante comezón punzante dejándome ver una recámara de lo que parecía un hospital por los utensilios médicos que había por ahí

-Eh?...donde estoy?-exclamé al notar que no estaba donde se suponía mientras me levantaba pero algo me lo impidió-Pero que mier...LANEY!-grite espantado al ver a mi novia en una condición tan espantosa,con vendajes en los costados y moretones en la cara-Oh no,auxilio!,por favor que alguien me ayude!-volví a gritar mucho mas fuerte que antes con lagrimas en mis ojos por el miedo de perder a Laney-Amor por favor aguanta

Estaba al borde del llanto al ver al amor de mi vida de esa manera,tan frágil,tan...inmóvil

-(Esto no puede estar pasando!)-pensé mientras la sacudía como intento de que reaccionara

Meneaba a Laney con todas mis fuerzas en un intento desesperado de que despertara pero todo intento resultaba en vano,intente de todo para despertarla pero seguía sin moverse,lo ultimo que se me ocurrió hacer fue besar sus ya no tan rosados labios

Esa es una sensación que jamás olvidaré,tener ese acercamiento que siempre lograba calentar hasta el mas frio momento no funcionó,lo que sentí fue todo lo contrario y eso es algo que jamás olvidare

-Señor vinimos lo mas rápido posible que sucede?!-pregunto una enfermera exaltada con rapidez que había entrado de repente con un doctor

-Por favor ayúdenme,mi novia no despierta!-les rogué asustado por el temor a que jamás despertara

-Muy bien enfermera yo me encargaré de la paciente-le indico el hombre con bata blanca a su asistente seriamente-Usted calme al paciente despierto

-Entendido doctor-dijo la enfermera de ojos miel mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos

La enfermera se me acerco y me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y me saco de la habitación sin que pudiera poner resistencia,por alguna razón ese brazo me dolia tanto como si me lo hubieran golpeado con un palo

-Que sucede?!,por que no me dejan a mi novia?!-le pregunte a la enfermera ya fuera de la habitación con el agobio hasta las nubes

-Señor tranquilícese,acaso no recuerda nada de lo que paso?

-De que...de que esta hablando?

-Usted trajo a su novia como hace tres horas,estaba muy malherida y la ingresamos,luego de unos minutos entro usted

-Saben el por qué esta así?

-Según lo que dijo usted la golpearon fuertemente en el estomago unas 2 veces y recibió varios golpes

-Que demonios esta pasando?-exclamé asustado por tanta información de golpe llevando mis manos a la cabeza

-Tiene que calmarse señor...tanto estrés no le vendrá bien a su herida

-Que herida?

-La de su pecho,sus brazos también

No entendía nada,mucho menos lo de estar herido pero de cualquier modo por la curiosidad baje la mirada hacia mi pecho...debía de estar de broma

-Pero que mier!?-grité al ver el gran vendaje que cubría la mitad de mi pecho-No,no puede ser,que año este!-volví a gritar desesperado tomando a la enfermera de los hombros

-21 de Noviembre del 2019

-No...no puede ser,Laney!

Solté a aquella mujer y prácticamente de un salto me puse frente a la puerta la cual empuje con mi brazo,cosa que me dolió demasiado pero no me importó,solo quería ver a Laney y asegurarme de que no estuviera loco

Al entrar en la habitación extrañamente no había nadie,solo estaba mi amada con una redecilla en el pelo,supongo que era política del supuesto hospital

Tan solo poner mis manos sobre su pálido cuerpo me acerque lentamente a su rostro,debía saber si esto era verdad,y lo unico que se me ocurría para averiguarlo era si un beso suyo me hacia sentir esa sensación cálida de siempre

Al unir mis labios con los suyos aquella sensación volvió como lo supuse pero no como la esperaba,no es que haya sido mala sino que fue mejor,demasiado mejor,algo que jamás en mis años con ella había sentido,era demasiado extraño como para describirlo

De cualquier modo no le di mas vueltas al asunto,me recoste alado suyo y me puse frente a frente con ella,se veía tan hermosa,tan calmada,tan perfecta

No aguante mas la tentación de besarla denuevo asi que lo hice,volví a besar aquellos rosados labios,era una sensación tan fantástica que no pude aguantar las ganas de acariciar aquel sedoso cabello rojizo que me enloquecía

Me separe de aquel beso dejando colgando un pequeño hilo de nuestra junta saliva,lleve mi dedos a su aterciopelada piel de su hermoso rostro y lo acaricie con cariño,luego,con mis mismos dedos hice un camino desde su frente hacia las entradas del gorro en el cual metí mis dedos para retirarlo finalmente

Al retirar aquel obstáculo entre su hermoso cabello y yo me lleve con una sorpresa,no,no podía ser,no tenia ningún sentido

-A-azul!?-exclamé alucinando por el color de su cabello-Desde cuando el pelo de Laney es azul!?

Centre mi mirada hacia el rostro de mi amada,se veía como ella pero su cabello era azul

No tenia sentido,entre mas la miraba su rostro cambiaba mas,estaba confundido y asustado,pero sobre todo horrorizado al ver como de repente mi Laney se había transformado en una persona muy familiar

-Carrie?!-grité asombrado al ver en que se había convertido-Bese a Carrie?...  
Me caí al suelo por la confusión,que era esto?,por que me pasaba?

-Uh?...cielo estas despierto?-me pregunto la peliazul al despertarse mientras se levantaba de la cama-Corazón?-volvió a llamarme mientras se acercaba a mi-Que te pasa,por que estas asi?,cielo...cielo!

No podía moverme,mi cabeza me daba vueltas,no podía mantener mi mirada centrada,tantas emociones habían logrado romper mi cordura haciendo que finalmente cayera completamente al suelo

-Cielo!-grito Carrie asustada al verme tirado en el suelo mientras me sacudía con sus manos-Despierta por favor!...despierta!

Tan solo podía escuchar palabras que venían de mi alrededor,no sabia de quien eran,no sabía quien era,solo me quedaba suponer que era de Carrie pero no podría estar seguro si era verdad ya que todo de la nada se hizo blanco para mi

-CIELO DESPIERTA!-grito una voz femenina que logro sacarme de mis casillas

Gracias a ese grito logre abrir mis ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue a Laney encima mío,mire hacía todos lados confundido por lo que había visto anteriormente

-Do-donde estoy?-le pregunte a mi novia asustado mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello

-Clay,te quedaste dormido en el avión que nos prestaron-aclaro Laney la cual se veía preocupada por la manera en la que me veía-Tuviste un mal sueño?

-No...no-mentí de la manera mas convincente mientras veía a otro lado pero al parecer no se lo creyó

-Amor,te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas mintiendo-me reprocho Laney por mi engaño-Dímelo

-(Vamos Clayton piensa!)-dije en mis adentros-Tuve ese sueño otra vez

-Cual?,el del que eres comido por un hot cake gigante?

-Si-afirme-(Creo que la salve)

-Pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino-irrumpió la voz del capitán que resonó por todos lados-Pueden bajar cuando gusten

-Que dices?-exclamo mi novia viendome con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Bajamos ya?

-Claro-dije mientras me levantaba de su regazo

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos fuimos hasta la puerta que nos llevaría al exterior,el trayecto era corto pero en mi cabeza era infinito,lo único que había en mi cabeza era aquel sueño pasado,había comprendido que era un recuerdo de lo que paso en el hospital pero...que hacia Carrie ahí?,por que disfrute mas besando a Carrie que a Laney?

-Oye Clayton te sientes bien?-pregunto mi pareja arrugando sus cejas con preocupación haciendo que regresara a el mundo real

-Si si...solo me marie un poco al bajar es todo-volví a mentir mientras me sujetaba del costado de la salida,al parecer se lo volvió a creer

Aquel recuerdo dominaba mi mente de manera absoluta,parecía que nada podía hacerme reaccionar,o eso creí hasta escuchar el chocar de las olas y el exhalar del viento,aquella combinación bastó para hacerme volver al mundo real de manera definitiva y recordar que es lo que me tocaba hacer ahí ya que no habría segundas oportunidades

Sonreí de manera casi natural y me baje del avión sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la hermosa silueta de Laney que estaba remojando sus pies en la orilla del mar

-Hola-le salude al estar alado suyo

-Hola-saludo igualmente mientras se sentaba en la blanca arena

-Como has estado?

Pudiera parecer que no sabia como hablarle pero la razón por la cual le preguntaba cosas tan simples era porque muy a nuestro pesar no nos veíamos mas que d horas en las mañanas y el resto de la noche dependiendo que tan cansados estemos,no teníamos mucho tiempo para charlar como cuando éramos mas jóvenes asi que una situación como esta era mas que oportuna para saber aun mas el uno del otro

-Muy bien-respondió Laney soltándose el cabello que volaba con el viento

Esta relación no es nada fácil en verdad,ambos somos personas muy solicitadas,somos personas las cuales por lo que hacemos la gente se alegra o se entristece dependiendo de la situación,así que teníamos 3 vidas totalmente distintas,una de cantante y la mía de luchador,otra de consejera amorosa y el otro de psicólogo las 24 horas y por ultimo pero sin embargo la mas importante de nuestras vidas,la de un par de enamorados buscando un rato a solas

La platica siguió normal,aburrida para todo el mundo pero estaba completamente seguro de que tanto ella como yo estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo en lo que dijera el otro,y así,poco a poco el tiempo se hizo un pestañeo dejando caer la noche

-Creo que ya es bastante tarde-rompí el breve silencio que habitaba entre ambos mientras me levantaba de la arena y le ofrecía la mano-Nos vamos?

Laney tan solo asíntio con la cabeza y me tomo la mano la cual al momento de agarrarla la jale hacia mi para que se levantara pero me pase un poco con la fuerza por lo que termine resbalando y cayendo al suelo con todo y Laney encima mío

-Jajajajajaja-río Laney,su risa era la cosa que mas amaba de ella

Yo tan solo me quede viendo a mi novia a sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras reía,al darse cuenta de que la veía fijamente paro de reír lentamente hasta que ya no salía ninguna risa de su boca

-Ya se te esta haciendo costumbre mirarme tan fijamente amor-exclamó la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en mi pecho mientras me veía con una mirada melosa

-No puedo evitarlo,eres tan hermosa-dije sin pensar provocando un gran sonrojo de su parte

-En serio lo crees?-me pregunto mi novia detenidamente,cada vez se sonrojaba mas

-Por que estaría equivocado?,eres lo mas maravilloso que me a pasado en la vida

-No es cierto,no soy ni bella ni perfecta-dijo Laney ocultando una mirada triste observándo hacía otro lado-No se porque sigues conmigo,podrías conseguirte a cualquiera

-Eso es cierto-afirme dejando a Laney aun mas triste por ello-Todas son bellas y perfectas pero tu...tu eres hermosa y única para mi

-En serio piensas que soy hermosa?-me pregunto Laney con los ojos iluminados

-Claro,es más-respondí afectuosamente mientras la cogía de los muslos-Tu siempre serás mi bella carmesí

En ese momento sus ojos tomaron un brillo único,era cierto que una de las cosas mas hermosas de Laney eran sus ojos,pero ahora esos podrían ser confundidos por estrellas

Lentamente nos acercábamos mas hacia el rostro del otro hasta el punto en el que nuestros labios chocaron en un beso que poco a poco fue tomando mas intensidad hasta el punto que decidimos irnos de ahí,no podíamos hacer lo que teníamos en mente en la arena

Levante a mi ser carmesí en mis brazos y la lleve como una princesa hasta la casa,ella en trayecto tan solo se reía por las ocurrencias que le decía

El camino era bastante largo,que bueno que tantos años de entrenamiento han valido la pena por que si no lo mas seguro es que Laney ya se me hubiera caído por el cansancio

Finalmente llegamos a donde dormiriamos esa noche,era una choza que desde el exterior se veía bastante humilde,no necesitábamos nada mas

Aun con Laney en mis brazos extendí uno de ellos y abrí la puerta de madera por la cual entramos

La casa por dentro era lo que me esperaba,una pequeña cocina,una aun mas pequeña sala,un cuarto para ambos a la izquierda y un baño que conectaba con la habitación

-Me gusta-declaró la pelirroja mientras bajaba de mi sostén

-Igual a mí-agregué mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos de mi pantalón

Me tome unos segundos para observar detenidamente la casa y asegurarme de que no me hayan tomado el pelo cuando me la entregaron pero una especie de crujido me saco de mis pensamientos y nos desconcertó a ambos

-Que fue eso?-le pregunte a mi pareja ya que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde pudiera provenir el sonido

-No lo se-respondió ella mientras miraba a todos lados buscando el causante del sonido

Buscábamos por todos lados pero nada,cuando de la nada volvió a sonar

-Creo que ya se de donde viene ese sonido-dijo la pelirroja mientras se inclinaba hacia mi

-Uuuh Laney,ya tan pronto quieres hacer..."eso"?-le pregunte ante su repentino movimiento haciendo énfasis en "eso"

-No idiota-respondió mi pareja ofendida por mi acusación-Lo que suena es tu estómago,en serio nunca dejas de comer?

-Jeje no...-dije algo avergonzado mientras ocultaba mi rostro mirando hacia el suelo

-Ay cielo...nunca cambies-dijo Laney de mejor humor mientras me acariciaba el cabello para luego irse a la cocina

Levante la cara y Laney ya estaba en la cocina denuevo buscando ingredientes para fuera lo que fuera que cocinase,cosa que le era muy complicado ya que no podía alcanzar las repisas de arriba,podían haber pasado ya varios años pero aun asi le faltaban unos centímetros que crecer

-Necesitas ayuda?-le ofrecí mi apoyo cortésmente

-No gracias,estoy bien-respondió Laney con orgullo mientras se subía a un banquillo

-Te vas a caer-le advertí fastidiado y con los brazos cruzados

-Si si como digas-dijo mi novia haciendo puntillas para alcanzar las repisas

Laney era muy orgullosa a veces y predecible el triple de ocasiones,tan solo escuche su orgullosa respuesta extendí mis brazos en espera a que cayera como siempre,pasó como lo predije

-Gracias...-me agradeció mi pareja apenada por haber retenido su caída

-No hay de que-le dije intentando contener la risa mientras la bajaba al suelo

Después haberla bajado al suelo y claro burlarme un poco de mi pareja me senté en la meseta junto a ella por la cual la ayudaba en lo que fuera que necesitara

-A veces pienso que deberías aprender a cocinar-dijo Laney sin verme a los ojos ya que estaba concentrada picando zanahorias

-Lanes recuerdas la vez que cocine para impresionar a tus padres?-le mencione algo incomodo ya que aquella ocasión no fue muy agradable

-Como no olvidarlo-respondió la pelirroja mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que corto-En ese entonces vivíamos en tu antiguo departamento con tu hermana

-Tienes que admitir que aunque estabas celosa era un amor contigo-le interrumpí ya que pensé que se quejaría

-Ya lo se Clayton el punto es que alégrate que cuando quemaste la cocina y la casa junto a ella no mataste a mis padres

-Bueno,mira el lado bueno,logre rescatar a tu mamá no?,eso fue una ventaja

-Ya lo se,y pues papá me ayudo a salir

-Pero ya amor no hablemos de eso ahora-exclamé fastidiado por aquella incomoda platica mientras me acercaba a ella-Recuerda que estamos en una cita

-Jajaja-río ella entre dientes con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro debido a la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el suyo-Lo había olvidado-bromeó

Cogí a Laney por la cintura por la cual la fui acercando mas a mi,nunca pensé que el espacio personal fuera algo tan inútil cuando amas tanto a una persona y mas cuando tienes su boca tan de la tuya en espera de aquel beso que demuestre la simpleza de un ser humano enamorado,pero claro,a veces puedes bromear un poco con ello,a un espacio prácticamente nulo de sus rosados labios me detuve en seco,quería fastidiarle un poco también

Dejar a Laney con las ganas era de las cosas que mas amaba hacer con ella ya que se enojaba y Laney enojada es la cosa mas divertida que haya podido ver en mi vida

-UUUUG-se quejo Laney con fastidio y enojo al darse cuenta de que el beso nunca llegaba-Odio que hagas eso!

-Jajajajaja,lo se preciosa-le dije divertido por su mal genio mientras pasaba mi mano por el flequillo de su cabello

-Y bien?

-Y bien que?

-No vas a besarme?-pregunto la pelirroja haciendo berrinches cual niñata

-No-respondí secamente,estaba mintiendo

-Hmm,como quieras-refunfuñó cabreada y me dio la espalda

Sonreí de lado ante eso,me encantaba verla enojada,me encantaba verla alegre,me fascinaba todo su ser

Sabia que no podía dejarla así,además,yo igual hacía lo mismo cuando ella me devuelve las bromas y cuando ella lo hace no es nada lindo...

Me levante de aquella meseta de mármol negro y me fui al refrigerador,mas específicamente el congelador,el cual abrí en busca de unos cubos de hielo con la excusa que serian para beber algo pero esa no era mi intención

Ya con aquellos helados cubos de hielo en mi mano los cuales liberaban una minúscula estela de humo por su frialdad me le acerque sin hacer mucho ruido a mi pareja,ya ahí levante con mucho cuidado su blusa de tirantes roja y metí aquellos cubos de hielo que resbaló con facilidad por su fina espalda

-Ah ah ah ah ah!-grito repetidamente mientras saltaba por la frialdad del objeto

-JAJAJAJAJA!-exploté a carcajadas al verla

Laney saltaba y saltaba en un extraño intento de sacar aquellos hielos pero le era imposible ya que su blusa estaba metida en sus ajustados jeans

Después de unos segundos de saltos y risas departe mía su piel se erizó mientras se abrazaba a si misma,al parecer el hielo se había derretido y ahora Laney estaba helada

Me daba pena verla así,temblando sin césar en un intento involuntario de buscar calor

No quería verla mas así por lo cual apagué la lumbre de la cena y con Laney abrazada por los hombros la lleve a la habitación

La habitación era bastante bonita,muy elegante para mi gusto pero bastante acogedora con sus muebles de madera clara como el apoyo de la cama en la cual recoste a Laney

Sin algún rastro de lujuria me dedique a retirarle las mojadas prendas a mi amada la cual no ponía ninguna clase de resistencia,inclusive con su ropa interior ella se mantenía tranquila,sonrojada pero tranquila,lo mas seguro es que sabia que yo sólo intentaba cuidar de ella

Ya sin ninguna ropa le di la espalda a mi novia para abrir el ropero que estaba detrás mío,al abrirlo habían unas pocas prendas sencillas,lo mas seguro es que estaban ahí por emergencia

-Los brazos-le pedí amablemente que los levantara para ponerle la camisa,cosa que accedió sin dudarlo-Tu te pones tu ropa interior no?-le pregunte con la mano extendida ofreciéndole la prenda

-Si-respondió la chica tímidamente mientras la tomaba

Dicho esto me di la vuelta denuevo para buscar lo único que quedaba,un delgado par de pantalones de color blanco,eran los que venían con la camisa pero teníamos que apañarnoslas de alguna manera para no atrapar un resfriado

Ya teníamos todo,Laney me tocó la espalda en señal de que ya se había cambiado así que no quedaba nada mas que recostarse a su lado

-Cómoda?-le pregunte con ansias ya que quería saber si le gustaba todo

-Si-respondió francamente mientras sonreía

-Te acuerdas la primera vez que dormimos juntos?-le pregunte con un tono nostálgico mas que obvio

-Que edad teníamos en ese entonces?-exclamó mi pareja haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar-Tu 16 y yo 14?

-Creo que si,de cualquier modo nuestra relación no fue muy fuerte al principio

-Y pues las forma en que se lo tomaron los chicos no fue muy buena jeje...

-Ay amor no digas esas cosas,si,si se sorprendieron,si, Corey quiso matarme,pero dos días mas tarde ya habían hecho nuestra relación algo público...malditas realidades Peaceville...

-Clay sabes como es Corey de sobreprotector conmigo,es algo así como un hermano mayor para mi

-Mínimo no me los corto cuando supo que tu y yo lo...-le dije de manera atrevida provocándola a reaccionar a lo ultimo

-Cállate!-grito Laney sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras me golpeaba con una almohada-Además,yo no me fui como estúpido a decirle a todo el mundo!

-Oye,yo almenos no fui corriendo a contárselo a mi mejor amiga!

-Espera como...

-Si,Steff me contó todo

-P-pues cuanto menos no le mostré a Lenny una foto de mi en mi privacidad

-Yo no subí la tuya cuando nos peleamos

-P-pe-pero-tartamudeó-Aaaaaah...esta bien,tu ganas-se rindió derrotada con la cabeza baja

-Jajaja-reí entre dientes mientras acariciaba su cabello-Supiste que Carrie termino con su novio?

-En serio?,pero si iban tan bien!-semi-grito mi novia con preocupación ante la noticia

-Creí que no te importaba Carrie-le dije con una sonrisa malisiosa,la había atrapado

-Cállate...-dijo Laney apenada-Eso no importa,por que terminaron esos dos?

-Según lo que ella me dijo el le había sido infiel

-Cielos...me siento mal por ella,cuánto tiempo llevaban,casi un año no?

-Creo que si

Después de decir eso el ambiente se torno incómodo,ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna ya que los dos nos habíamos quedado sin ideas nuevas por el momento,o bueno,eso pensé

-Has sabido algo de Amy?-me pregunto Laney tranquilamente,como si se preparara para algo

-Aaaaah-suspiré mientras me tallaba la cara-No tengo idea,la última vez que supe de ella fue cuando la expulsaron de la escuela

-Aun me duelen los golpes-se quejó mi pareja mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-No te preocupes por eso,algo en mi me dice que se merece una segunda oportunidad

-Pero como puedes decir eso Clayton?!-semi-grito mi pareja enojadisima por mi exclamación-Ese tipeja casi nos mata a los dos!

-Lo se-le respondí calmadamente,tanto que hasta ella se relajo un poco-Pero de cualquier modo ahora las cosas son distintas

-A que te refieres?

-Después de lo del video todos descubrieron quien era en verdad lo que provoco que todo el mundo se apartara de ella cosa que nunca experimento por su belleza-le explique viendo al infinito-Ahora mismo debe de estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí antes de que estuviéramos juntos y superarlo sin ayuda sera algo que le tomara mucho tiempo

-Realmente crees que es posible que alguien como ella sea...buena?

-No digo que sea buena,con un mejor me bastaría

-Eres muy compasivo a veces Clay

-No lo se,no es para tanto-le dije de manera humilde y apenada

-Para mi lo es-dijo Laney mientras sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Aaaaaaaaawaa-bostezé de repente

Mire hacía mi costado y pude divisar aquel reloj electrónico que marcaba mas 12:00 pm,ya era bastante tarde

No dije nada,tan solo me di la vuelta de nuevo y pude ver como Laney se tallaba los ojos,al parecer estaba igual de cansada que yo y eso que dormimos en el avión

Sin mas acerque mi cuerpo al de mi pareja la cual me dio la espalda para que pudiera rodearla con mis brazos y dormir de manera afectuosa como siempre,aunque...es bastante difícil respirar con su cabello en mi cara

De cualquier modo,no podía pedir algo mejor

-Te amo-susurro Laney la cual se encontraba aferrándose a mis brazos

-Igual yo-le dije mientras le besaba el cuello-Te prometo que algún día buscare como decirte que te amo de la manera que mereces

-Jaja-rió entre dientes debilmente por el cansancio-Lo esperaré con ansias

-(Si tan solo supieras que te espera mañana)-pensé alegremente

-Al día siguiente-

Hace ya mucho tiempo que habíamos despertado,desayunamos de manera rápida ya que le había propuesto a mi novia que saliéramos a dar un paseo por la playa lo cual acepto gustosamente

Y ahí nos encontrábamos,tomados de la mano descalzos mientras caminábamos a la orilla del mar y el agua nos salpicaba sin césar,las nubes eran blancas y delgadas como motas de algodón esparcidas por el firmamento mientras que el los rayos del sol apenas rozaban la tierra para darnos su luz pero no cocinarnos en el intento

El ambiente era hermoso así que era el momento de poner en marcha lo que había planeado con Carrie el día anterior asi que metí mi mano libre en mi bolsillo trasero de aquel par de pantalones que vinieron con la ropa de cortesía que encontramos en la mañana y de ella saque una pequeña caja con una argolla de compromiso la cual sujetaba con fuerza para que no se me cayera y si era posible disimular que no había nada en ella

-Oye Laney sabes que te amo demasiado verdad?-exclamé para llamar atención se mi novia,cosa que funcionó

-Si Clayton yo igual,no se por que lo dudarias-respondio mi pareja extrañada por la pregunta

-Pues no lo se,todo esto a pasado muy rápido,primero fuimos amigos,luego una especie de amigos con derecho y por ultimo novios

-Amor pasa algo?,suenas muy pesimista y eso es raro en ti

-No siento que sea el novio indicado para ti...

-Clay que te sucede?!-me pregunto Laney sumamente preocupada por mi repentino cambio de actitud

-No creo que funcione mas lo de ser novios...-respondí de manera pesimista mientras le daba la espalda

-C-Clay...

Estaba descojomandome de la risa,Laney podia ser muy ingenua aveces,jamás pensaría en algo así ahora pero almenos se que el plan avanzaba correctamente

-Es mas,ya no quiero que seas mi novia-le dije con una calma abrumadora pero sin mostrarle la cara ya que me moría de risa

-B-bi-bien,entonces ya no quiero ser tu novia!-chilló escandalosamente de manera que parecía que su corazón se desgarro-Yo no te necesito!...Y por que mierda no me lo dices a la cara eh?!

Sentí como su pequeña mano se postraba de manera en mi hombro derecho el cual fue jalado hacia atrás provocando que diera la cara

Lo primero que pude ver fue una cara de asombro de Laney acompañada de unas cuantas lagrimas por el drama de hace unos instantes,su rostro estaba asombrado,con la boca tan abierta que hasta un elefante entraría ahí sin ningún problema pero poco a poco...poco a poco se fue transformando en la expresión de alegría mas perfecta que alguien pudiera haber visto jamás,un lindo par de hoyuelos adornando sus ya perfectamente alineadas mejillas coloradas y una posición de sus labios precisa para que sus blancos dientes fueran visibles pero sus encías no

Yo sin saberlo sonreía tambien,tal vez era por su asombro,tal vez era porque estaba feliz igual,no lo se...pero lo único que sabia era que ese era el momento que cambiaría mi vida,arrodillado y con un anillo de compromiso proponiéndole matrimonio a la chica que me enamoró...wow...como pasan los años

-Quieres ser mi esposa?-le propuse algo nervioso ante su respuesta

-No-respondió ella secamente con una semblante seria

-Es broma verdad?-le pregunté temerosamente,estaba asustado de que fuera verdad

-Si!-respondió volviendo a ser la de antes mientras se lanzaba encima mía

Aquel salto que había dado Laney me había puesto a su merced,con los brazos y piernas inmovilizadas pero eso poco me importaba ahora ya que no las usaba para nada por culpa de mi pelirroja novia que me distraía en literalmente un mar de besos,no se si las gotas que sentí en mi rostro eran por causa del agua del mar o de las lagrimas de alegría de Laney pero fuera lo que fuera poco importaba ya

-Te amo,te amo-canturreo mi pareja al terminar el beso

-Te amo-le dije de igual manera mientras la acercaba mi cuerpo para abrazarla

Y así,con el ambiente perfecto,la novia perfecta y la vida que poco a poco se volvía perfecta,y con unos labios acariciando los mios el día,finalmente...expiró

-5 meses mas tarde-

Estaba demasiado cansado,estos últimos meses habían sido demoledores para mi y para mi Laney,preparativos de la boda,ensayos de la banda con los nuevos miembros,mis entrenamientos y para empeorar últimamente no lograba escribir ninguna letra cosa que me frustra demasiado ya que antes podía hacerlas sin ningún problema pero ahora no puedo ni siquiera hacer una estrofa decente,tantas cosas seguidas me volvían loco,que bueno que Laney y yo quedamos para vernos en este bar para tomar un poco y conversar

-Ocho cuarenta y cinco-dije al momento de ver la hora en mi reloj-Que raro,ella nunca llega tarde

Ya habían pasado mas de 15 minutos y nada,Laney siempre es muy puntual aunque bueno,la perdonaré ya que yo siempre llego tarde a nuestras citas...y a todo

-Cuanto mas tardara?-exclamé llevando una fritura a mi boca

Estaba aburrido,demasiado,cuando creí que me quedaría dormido sobre la barra del bar pude ver que por la ventana pasaba Carrie la cual no se dio cuenta de mi presencia asi que me acerque al ventanal y lo golpeé suavemente para llamar su atención,cosa que funciono milagrosamente

Carrie se dio cuenta que estaba llamándola así que entró al bar por la puerta que había en el otro extremo

-Hola guapa-la salude dándole un afectuoso beso en su mejilla

-Hola guapo-respondió confiada de si misma-Como que ya es muy habitual saludarnos asi no lo crees?

-Lo se jajaja,te puedo invitar algo?-le ofrecí mientras apuntaba hacia la barra

-Claro

Abrasé por la espalda a mi mejor amiga y la lleve hacia donde me encontraba para que se sentara alado

-Como has estado Care,desde hace meses que no se nada de ti-le dije a mi amiga con un ademán de manos de por lado

-E estado atareada-dijo mi amiga mientras se tallaba los ojos en señal de cansancio-Pero valdrá la pena si consigo mi casa el año entrante

-Me alegra,Laney y yo queríamos comprar una pero tendría que esperar hasta que...

-Oh eso venia a preguntarte,es cierto que se van a casar?-interrumpió Carrie de manera inesperada dejándome con la palabra en la boca

-Si-respondí algo nervioso por su violenta intromisión-Ahora que recuerdo tenía que darte tu invitación

Me di la vuelta hacia el banquillo de atrás el cual encima tenia la mochila que llevo cuando voy a entrenar y de ella saque una invitación de color blanco envuelta en una bolsa de tela a su medida por la cual se podía ver las dos caras de la invitación

Ya con la carta entre los dedos me dispuse a dárselo a Carrie pero algo en el trayecto me impidió hacerlo...Carrie me beso

-(PERO QUE MIER!?)-maldije en mi cabeza al momento de sentir sus labios en los míos

No podia moverme del banco,mis piernas estaban heladas,mi corazón estuvo latiendo muy despacio hasta que llegó un momento que comenzó a saltar con una fuerza descomunal,no podía evitarlo,disfrutaba ese beso como nunca

Me hubiese encantado saber cuanto tiempo estuve jugueteando con la lengua de Carrie ya que en todo el trayecto no me separe de ella y lo único que pude escuchar fueron los murmullos de la gente

Finalmente en medio de un reencuentro con mi conciencia me libere del agarre de sus manos para darme cuenta de la estupidez que habia hecho

-C-Carrie es-esto jamás paso me escuchaste?-dije entrecortandome por el nerviosismo

Por un acto reflejo gire mi cabeza hacia el ventanal,aquello que vi fue la cosa decepcionante que pude percibir en mi no tan corta vida,aunque no sea la primera vez que la vi así es algo que jamás esperaba volver a ver

Ver a Laney con los ojos llorosos mirándome desde el otro lado del ventanal me rompió,si tenia suerte mi corazon latería una vez por minuto

Al verla asi desesperadamente salí en su búsqueda y explicación de lo que a mi desgracia había presenciado

Aun se encontraba ahí,con las manos en los ojos evitando asi que escape el mar de lagrimas que tenía,no quería verla mas así por lo que me le acerque

-Laney yo...

-Cállate!-grito Laney furiosamente reincorporándose casi al instante-Maldito estúpido!-me insulto mientras me golpeaba fuertemente el pecho

-Laney por favor déjame explicártelo-le rogué pero simplemente no me respondía

Aunque me insultara,Laney aun no podía dejar de llorar lo que me entristecía a mi también

Mi novia me dio la espalda,abrazada de si misma y respirando agitadamente...no podía dejarla de ese modo así que me le acerque para abrazarla por la espalda

Y asi sin darme cuenta ella ya estaba lejos de mi,lo unico que pude sentir fue un fuerte calor en mi mejilla derecha

Todo paso tan rápido,no pude ni escuchar aquel grito que emanaba llamas que me lastimaban el pecho,no pude darme cuenta de aquella ágil mano abofeteandome y tumbandome al suelo para que finalmente saliera despavorida de ahí

-Nunca te quiero volver a ver-recordé lo que había dicho mi pareja antes de irse

Estaba a punto de llorar,como podia pasarme esto ahora!,mi vida era tan perfecta hasta que...hasta que llego Carrie

Me levante del suelo y volví a entrar al bar

-C-Clay que paso?-me pregunto la chica de cabellos de lapislázuli con una voz que irradiaba preocupación

La ignore completamente,pase por alto el hecho de que me haya besado ya que la razón era lo que menos me importaba ahora,además,si alguien me hablaba en esos instantes lo mas seguro es que mataría a alguien

-Por favor guapo hablame-me dijo con la misma semblante y el mismo apodo que hemos tenido desde hace años

-La miro a la cara-No me vuelvas a llamar así-le dije estando a centímetros de su rostro con odio-Te odio...aléjate de mi vida!

Le di la espalda para tomar mi mochila y finalmente salir de ahí aun con ganas de matar a alguien,estaba perfectamente consiente de que la gente del bar hablara mal de mi por ver lo que hize pero que mas puedo perder,en un solo momento ya había perdido a las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida

-Tres horas mas tarde-

Me dolía todo,no podía respirar mas,todos me veían asombrados a exepcion de mi entrenador y Lenny los cuales solo se quedaron viéndome con preocupación

-Ah...ah...ah...GRAAAAAAA!-grité con todas mis fuerzas al impactar mi pierna con aquel saco

Aun estaba muy enojado por lo cual decidí venir a entrenar,pronto tendría una pelea así que no podia darme el lujo de llorar por lo cual lo unico que pude hacer es entrenar como un desquiciado aprovechando todo mi ira acumulada para hacer esa técnica que tanto me fallaba

Después de respirar un poco volví a mi posición de combate estándar en la cual tenia los puños levantados y las piernas abiertas

Volví a tomar mucho aire y dando un salto volví a patear aquel saco de arena,la técnica había salido perfecta,había logrado levantar la pierna lo suficiente y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban provocando que el saco saliera disparado hacia la otra esquina del gimnasio y se detuviera al chocar con el limite de la barra

Había logrado desahogar una pequeña parte del enojo que tenía y aun quería seguir entrenando pero cuando di un paso al frente todo comenzó a moverse rápidamente haciéndome caer,cosa que no paso gracias a que Lenny y un compañero me ayudaron

-Wow wow wow,tranquilo hermano ya es suficiente-dijo Lenny para advertirme mientras ponía mi brazo en su hombro

-Me levanta por la barbilla-Has comido algo hijo?-me pregunto mi entrenador con una mueca de agobio

-No señor-le respondí respetuosamente

-Ten come esto-me ordeno mi moreno amigo mientras me daba una barra de chocolate

-Viejo ya es mera curiosidad pero cuantas de esas tienes?-agrego Lenny con duda

-Lo suficientes para darles de comer por dos años-respondió aquel sin tomarle importancia al asunto-Vamos hijo necesitamos hablar

Jasón me llevo hacia otra sala con la ayuda de Lenny,lo mas seguro es que intentaría hacerme hablar ,algo asi no funcionará,podría ser como un padre para mi y eso hace que tenga mi absoluto respeto pero de cualquier modo quiero evitar pensar en ello

-Que sucede?-me preguntó Jasón sin dejar de verme a los ojos-Por que estabas así?

-Nada entrenador estoy bien-le mentí,no pareció muy convencido

-Viejo eres pésimo mintiendo y lo sabes-agregó mi pelirrojo amigo con una cara de estupefacción

-Clayton necesitamos saber que es lo que sucede-replico mi entrenador en un intento de persuadirme

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada-les dije a ambos mientras veía al infinito

Un silencio incómodo se apodero de la sala acompañado de un gran frio ocasionado por una corriente de aire de dudosa procedencia hasta que finalmente mi entrenador tomo la palabra

Mi entrenador hizo un gran suspiro antes de hablar

-Clay,recuerdas el como llegaste aquí?-me pregunto Jasón con serenidad

-Ahora que lo mencionas no-le respondí viéndole a sus ojos cafés-Solo recuerdo como un día Lenny me llamo para venir aquí y ya

-Eso es porque yo se lo pedí...Clayton,el día en el que vi el vídeo ese en donde te cargabas a todas esas personas sin ayuda

-Tan viral fue ese video?-le interrumpí, con la ceja levantada

-Si-respondió Lenny

-El punto es que cuando te vi pensé dos cosas:una este chico tiene talento para pelear y dos,si no busca como liberar su irá lo mas seguro es que vuelva a lastimar a mucha gente-explico Jasón contando los sucesos con los dedos-Es por eso que le dije a Lenny que te llamara,sabia que te enamorarias de este deporte

Estaba mas que confundido ante las palabras de mi coach aunque tenia razón,no me había sentido de esa manera desde aquella vez en donde casi morimos pero...algo en mi me dice que esta vez es mucho peor

Estaba a punto de maldecir a al aire pero con el poco sentido de la razón que aun tenía logre tragarme ese aullido

-suspiro-Lars,será que puedo dormir en tu casa hoy?-le pregunte cabizbajo por la vergüenza-No me gustaría ver a Laney a la cara,al menos no hoy

-Claro hermano,mi casa es tu casa-respondió Lenny energeticamente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombro

-Jace,puedo tomarme el resto del dia?

-Hijo ya te pásate de tu hora-dijo mi entrenador de manera cómica-Puedes irte,necesitas descansar para la pelea de mañana

-Gracias maestro,cuídese-me despedí de el y me aleje de ahí

Con la ayuda de Lenny logre salir de aquel vestuario en donde nos encontrábamos,pasar alado de todos mis compañeros y equipo fue una explosión de emociones,algunos me miraban con miedo,otros con orgullo y uno que otro igual con celos,que bueno que no pasaron mas que 10 segundos y ya me encontraba fuera de ahí

-Donde deje esa porquería-exclamo Lenny girando su cabeza en busca de su vehículo

-Ahí está-dije al momento de encontrarla-El que lo encuentra se lo queda-dije al momento de tomar las llaves de sus manos y corría hacia el vehículo

-Eh,devuélveme mis llaves joputa!-grito mi mejor amigo furioso miéntras me perseguía

La distancia era corta así que no tarde mucho en llegar a su motocicleta,valla...Lars tiene buen gusto

La motocicleta era a simple vista robusta y con el motor prepotente el cual se encontraba perfectamente a la vista,se denotaba en toda la carcasa un color rojo carmesí mate el cual cubría hasta el inicio de los manubrios frontales,los cuales no estaban muy elevados,hasta la protección del gran neumático trasero,en cambio,todo el resto de la maquinaria estaba pintada de color negro mate al igual que lo demás

-Oye viejo tienes un casco de sobra verdad?-le pregunte mientras me ponía uno que habia en el manubrio el cual me cubría toda la cara

-Lamentablemente si-respondio mi mejor amigo soltando un suspiro a lo ultimo-Pero es el que uso cuando llevo una chica a la casa...

Lenny le dio la vuelta al vehículo y de ese lado saco un casco de color rosado fluorescente el cual solo le cubría la parte de arriba de la cabeza el cual se puso sin muchas ganas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-estallé a carcajadas al verlo

-Vete a la mierda-insulto Lenny en respuesta a mi burla

Con aquellas llaves y con mi hermano ya encima de la moto encendí el vehículo y comenzamos el viaje hasta su departamento de soltero

El camino era medianamente corto asi que en 15 minutos que pasaron tan rápidos con el viento por la agradable platica con mi amigo ya estábamos en la entrada

Lenny tomo la delantera en bajarse de la motocicleta para luego irse a la puerta la cual abrió con unas llaves que saco de su bolsillo

-Muy bien Clay tu dormirás en...

Lenny intento terminar aquella frase pero lo que salió por la puerta del costado nos hizo piedra al instante,era una mujer,un poco mas baja que yo y es que soy el mas alto de los tres,cabello completamente negro y lacio que brillaba como si estuviera bañado en plata,su piel parecía haber sido bañada en leche desde su nacimiento ya que era hermosamente blanca como aquel objeto y sus ojos aun no siendo muy extravagantes por su simple color oscuro parecía que le encajaban solo a ella,era una mujer hermosa en verdad pero para adornar aún mas la extraña situación aquella mujer madura estaba en lencería y estaba caminando con una mirada picara hacia nosotros

-Hola grandulón-me saludo aquella mujer la cual me estaba comiendo con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio-Ojala podamos "jugar" un poco en alguna ocasión,Lenny,llámame-dijo aquella desconocida la cual beso apasionadamente a mi amigo provocando una expresión de impacto en su rostro-Adiós chicos-se despidió finalmente mientras disimuladamente acaricio mi entrepierna y golpeo mi trasero y el de mi amigo

Después de aquel momento tan inusual y aquella falta de sentido del espacio personal la mujer aun en ropa interior salio por la puerta

-Viejo quien era esa?...-le pregunte estupefacto a mi amigo el cual estaba en las mismas

-No tengo ni la mas puta idea...-declaró mi amigo con el mismo semblante-Como sea-dijo volviendo a sus casillas-Solo tengo una habitación...mi cama es matrimonial...hermano por mi no hay problema pero no se tu

-Pues no tengo de otra,tengo que dormir bien con el ejercicio que hice hoy-le dije no muy convencido ante su sugerencia

Un silencio inevitable habito la sala pero no duro mucho gracias a un fuerte bostezo de para de mi compañero

-Bueno,creo que es hora de dormir-sugirió mi hermano mientras se dirigía la habitación

Asentí con la cabeza y lo acompañe a su cuarto en donde dormiría esa noche

Por extraño que pareciera el cuarto de Lenny no era como me lo imaginaba,se veía demasiado normal a mi parecer aunque en mi opinión exagero un poco con el color rojo ya que una cama color rojo vino con una pared del mismo color sólo que mas brillante ya era demasiado para mi opinión

Lo primero que hizo mi amigo fue entrar a su armario el cual al momento de abrirlo saco una ropa de su talla y sorprendentemente una de la mía también,es más,no solo tenia de hombre en todas las tallas,incluyendo ropas interiores,sino que también de mujer

-Lars por que rayos tienes tanta ropa ahí metida?-le pregunte al pelirrojo aun sin poder procesarlo

-Es para cuando traigo un acompañante a pasar la noche-respondió Lenny como si nada mientras se desvestía en mi cara

-No se como demonios puedes dormir con hombres también-le dije mientras me cambiaba de ropas igual

-Cuando has vivido lo que yo eso te da igual-agrego el pelirrojo sin tomarle importancia al asunto mientras apagaba la luz

Ya con las luces apagadas nos dispusimos a recostarnos en la gigantesca cama de mi mejor amigo

Me acomode poniendo ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza para luego cerrar mis ojos e intentar dormir pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba,no podía estar tranquilo por lo que había pasado el día de hoy,aquella imagen de Laney llorando por mi culpa estaba puesta en mi cabeza como si hubiera sido marcada por un metal fulminante ya que cada vez que la "veía" me dolía

-Uff-suspiro Lenny pesadamente de manera que volví a mis casillas

-Uh?-exclamé confuso ante ese acto-Que pasa Lenny?

-No es nada hermano-respondió el pelirrojo casi al instante en su defensa

-Lars...podemos estar haciendo esto durante horas o podríamos acortarlo y decirme de una puta vez que es lo que te sucede-insulté debido a que me enfadaba aquella respuesta de mi amigo

-Esta bien-dijo Lenny agobiado en respuesta a mi actitud-Mierda Clay en serio si que sabes cuando sacar tu lado enojado

-Si si si lo se,ahora habla

-La verdad es que...eres el primer amigo de verdad que toca esta casa-dijo Lenny provocando un ambiente depresivo

-A que te refieres?,no se supone que tu siempre traes personas a tu casa?,esa mujer por ejemplo

-Si lo se pero aaaaah no es lo mismo...jajaja-río el pelirrojo sin razón aparente

-Por que la risa?

-Recuerdas ese día en el que te dije que iba a cambiar mi vida?

-Lo recuerdo,estuviste deprimido toda una semana y un día para otro ya eras otra persona...por que lo hiciste?

-Porque estaba arto de mi vida sentimental,pasar tanto tiempo buscando el verdadero amor y cuando lo encontré fue solo algo pasajero,aquello me rompió

-Tan grave fue?

-Para mi si,es por eso que deje atrás los sentimientos,se que el amor existe pero no quiero experimentarlo mas,aunque aun asi disfruto de sus placeres sin tener ataduras

-Y por eso ahora eres un zorro

-Por asi decirlo,salir todas las noches y traer una pareja diferente,vaya vida no crees?

-No lo se,solo e tenido 2 novias en toda mi vida

-Pues es una mas que yo

-Tranquilo hermano,no eres el único que piensa que el amor es una mierda...intentemos dormir si?,que mañana tengo pelea-le aconseje mientras volvía a mi posición de descanso

-Esta bien,buenas noches-dijo Lenny cortésmente para luego hacer lo mismo que yo

Después de tanto parloteo mi mente logro quedarse sin energías para finalmente dejarme dormir sin tanto remordimiento como antes

~26 horas mas tarde~

Denuevo en aquel vestuario,preparandome mentalmente para lastimar a otro ser humano para conseguir dinero para sobrevivir y entretener a la población mundial,no era un trabajo fácil pero almenos llevaba el pan a la casa

Con las manos en las piernas y la cabeza baja me dedique a esperar con la mente en blanco cuando de repente mis orejas se crisparon ante una voz que retumbaba en la sala y decía sin parar-Asker Brown 5 minutos para que la pelea empiece,Asker Brown 5 minutos para que la pelea empiece-,me levante de aquella banca de acero plateado y me dedique a vendar mis manos y pies

Cuando acabe no me falto nada mas así que salí por la misma puerta de siempre

Al salir por aquella puerta ya nada era lo mismo,había salido solo con el short ajustado que usaba en el cual tenia metidas mis manos en sus bolsillos

Pareciera que la gente se habia multiplicado a si misma y sabia exactamente cual era la razón,mi vida desde hace mucho se había vuelto un chisme comercial por lo cuál un pequeño drama en el centro comercial es igual a mas dinero para otras personas

En una mirada de reojo por el público pude ver aquello que creía perdido,ahí estaba,sentada en el lado contrario mío,se veía muy hermosa,inclusive mucho mas de lo que recuerdo,estaba feliz de saber que había venido a verme,quien sabe,tal vez haya venido para escuchar lo que no quiso oír por su enojo el dia anterior

En tan solo un instante todo aquel pensamiento se fue a la mierda

Había llegado un chico,atractivo,alto y de cabello castaño,ojala pudiera saber mas pero la distancia me lo impedía

Aquel chico se sento alado de mi prometida,tomo su mano y la acerco lentamente hacia su rostro con claras intenciones de besarla...ella acepto gustosa

Mi corazón llego hasta mis pies ante ello y un nudo doble se hizo en mi garganta por aquella demostración

No quería ver mas,asi que sin ningún animo entre a la arena y me sente en mi banquillo sin decir ni una sola palabra

-Buenas noches...-dijo denuevo aquel referí de siempre

La presentación pasaba como siempre,todo era igual que siempre,todo menos yo

Finalmente llego la hora del encuentro,no estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor por lo que tenia la guarda baja y aquel no espero para darme el primer golpe en la quijada con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarme al suelo

Una chispa se encendió dentro de mi haciendo que reaccionara a lo que pasaba pero no lo suficientemente rápido ya que aquel sujeto estaba encima mia dándole un ángulo perfecto para golpearme sin parar

Un calor dentro mío se hacia cada vez mayor en cuestión de segundos,exhalaba con tanta brusquedad que pareciera que quería vomitar

-Ah ah ah ah-exhalaba con fuerza

En un intento de levantarme subí la cara solamente para encontrarme a lo único que no quería,eran denuevo ellos dos,besándose tanto que pareciera que era una necesidad,aquello había roto mi cordura

Deje de pensar,mi instinto me dominaba y me decía que hacer y me decía que lo golpeara en el rostro con el codo aprovechando el ángulo que tenía así que lo hice,lo golpee tan fuerte que la piel de su frente se partió dejando una fina herida provocando que me dejara libre para evitar mas maltrato innecesario a su rostro

El sujeto tomo la iniciativa y aprovechando que se había levantado primero intento patearme en el estomago pero logre evitarlo por los pelos ya que rodé hacia la derecha,con la agilidad de mis pies quede en cuatro patas,aplique gran fuerza en mis pantorrillas y salí disparado y con los brazos abiertos hacia mi rival para agarrarlo y tumbarlo

Milagrosamente funcionó,ahora las cosas estaban del otro lado

Solo podía sentir el dolor en mis nudillos y aquellos secos y constantes impactos con su rostro hasta el punto en que me retire de ahi por el cansancio dejándolo levantarse del suelo,sorprendentemente no lucía muy lastimado

A nada de volver a herirlo a mi desgracia la campana sonó obligándome a regresar a mi esquina

Blah blah blah,era lo unico que escuchaba de mi equipo,no necesitaba pensar mas solo debía ser mas fuerte que el,siempre a sido así

La campana volvió a sonar,mire denuevo hacia donde estaba mi pareja para encontrarla haciendo lo mismo,la ira me quemaba por dentro,la expresión en mi rostro era incorparable

Volteé a ver denuevo a mi contrincante el cual no quiso esperar ya que se lanzo directamente hacia mi,el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos al ver eso,desconecte mi cerebro y deje a mi cuerpo actuar sin un líder

Mis pupilas se dilataron,mis oídos se crisparon,mis músculos se contrajeron y me pusieron en una nueva posición para que finalmente el tiempo volviera a la normalidad

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira

Mis pie recorrió la distancia entre su cara y mi lugar a una velocidad monstruosa provocando que al momento del impacto con la punta huesuda de mi pie mi contendiente cayera desplomado al suelo de un solo golpe

Lo unico que se pudo escuchar en todo el establecimiento después de aquel golpe fueron mia gruñidos que poco después fueron templados por los gritos de emoción de la gente,es curioso,aun siendo mas gente de lo habitual no fueron tantos gritos como espere,voltee a verlos a todos lados para darme cuenta de la expresión de terror o angustia que tenían algunos provocando que instantáneamente me fuera corriendo de ahí por la culpa

-Ah!-chille de dolor al entrar al vestuario-Me arde como el infierno-dije mientras mientras masajeaba mis piernas en busca de calmar el dolor

Me quite las vendas de mi cuerpo y me recoste en la fría grada de metal en busca de relajarme un poco pero segundos mas tarde me aburrí tanto que decidí encender la televisión que había por ahí

Lo unico que habia eran dos canales,uno en donde se veía la repetición de la pelea y otro en donde se veía la "Kiss Cam",instintivamente lo deje ahí

-Por que no me extraña?-exclamé agobiado al ver como la cámara se había enfocado en Laney y su pareja

Tan solo saber que estaba en televisión mundial la pelirroja se sonrojo sobremanera y por ultimo beso amorosamente a su pareja

-Un momento...esa no es Laney-dije extrañado al darme cuenta de ese detalle,sentí como si un peso se hubiera liberado

Por muy estúpido que me sentía por haberla confundido con ella tenía que aceptar que me sentía aliviado

-Eso me pasa por culparla sin siquiera verla bien-dije de manera triste

De la nada,el marco del programa paso de ser "The Kiss Cam" a "The Sadness Cam",que estupideses se les ocurren a estos sujetos

Aquella cámara comenzó a buscar como loca por todo el lugar a alguien que realmente se viera triste,no me espere que esa persona fuera alguien tan cercana a mi

Ahí estaba,sola,hecha un desastre,con los ojos rojos e hinchados,con el cabello todo enmarañado y sin darse cuenta de que todo el mundo la veía,hasta yo

-Laney...-dije su nombre como si pudiera escucharlo desde ahí

No podía ver más,tome mis cosas de mi casillero y semi-vestido salí del establecimiento,con el corazón marchitado

~8 días mas tarde~

No podía seguir mas tiempo así,tenía grandes bolsas en mis ojos y había perdido mucho peso y el ver a Laney a diario en la casa,tan solo una hora,era capaz de rasguñarme las entrañas,solo me quedaba llorar

-Vamos hermano no puedes seguir así-me aconsejo mi amigo de cabellos azules con su mano en mi hombro

-Si Clay,Corey tiene la razón-agrego con preocupación en su voz;podría ser orgulloso pero por alguna razón esta vez fue diferente

-Como podría estarlo?-les dije sin verlos a los ojos,sin ánimos

Como podría estar bien ahora?Debían de estar bromeando si pensaran que yo podría sonreír en esos momentos,seis años,seis jodidos años de mi vida con una sola mujer a la cual amé mas de lo que alguna vez pude haberme imaginado,y ahora este par de idiotas a los cuales considero mis mejores amigos me aconsejan que deje pasarlo de lado,aun sabiendo que es imposible para mi

Me limpio las lagrimas con las pocas ganas que tenia y me levanto del banquillo en el cual estaba sentado con un rumbo que desconocía

-Adonde vas?-me pregunto Corey

-Acaso importa?-le respondí groceramente;me daba igual que le ofendiera o no

-Claro que importa-irrumpió Lenny aun con el mismo semblante

-Da igual-les dije a ambos

Estaba cansado,cansado de la nueva rutina que tenia desde hace ocho días en donde casi le vuelo la cabeza a ese sujeto con una patada,ahora eran citas al psicólogo por un supuesto problema de ira,que tal vez podría ser acertado,para luego sufrir los sermones de este par de estúpidos que me acompañaban

-Aun puedo recordar como me miró-les mencioné,mis ojos estaban clavados en el suelo,era un milagro que no me haya tropezado hasta ese momento

-Lo sabemos-dijeron Lenny y Corey a la par,divertidos por alguna razón

-Cual es la broma?

-Ninguna-dijo el cabellos de fuego

-Solo te hemos traído a ver a alguien-dijo Corey victorioso

-A que se refie

Me quede cayado al verla denuevo,en el mismo lugar en donde la dejé aquel día

Vestía muy formalmente para tratarse de ella,con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con unos cuantos detalles aunque prácticamente invisibles podría decirse que le faltaba algo si no estuvieran ahí,unos tacones del mismo color que no mostraban ninguna cualidad en especial además de brindarle altura a quien lo posea y sin duda la cartera en donde llevaba sus cosas

Lucia radiante esta noche,sin sus piercengs debajo de sus rojos labios y con su bello cabello azulado onduleando al compas del viento que entraba por los ventanales que se encontraban abiertos

No podía evitarlo,me quede con la boca abierta al verla así

Ya entiendo porque estos dos me hicieron venir con traje pero de cualquier modo no estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella,no estaba enojado...pero...me daba vergüenza hablarle después de como le grité

-Chicos no pienso entrar

-Nada de peros,necesitas volver a ser el de antes y Carrie es la única que podría hacerlo-dijo Lenny en forma de regaño

-Asi que entra-dijo Corey seriamente;me empujo sin importarle lo que le dije

Aquel impulso fue suficiente como para dejarme alado suyo

Estaba congelado,no sabia que hacer,mire hacia la entrada desesperado en busca de esos dos para sacarme de este embrollo pero de alguna manera ya no estaban ahí,pude haberme quedado cayado toda la noche pero Carrie tomó la palabra

-Quieres bailar?-dijo Carrie tomando la iniciativa;me volteo a ver dejando a la vista sus brillosos ojos azules que la caracterizaban

No respondí,solo la tome de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile que habia subiendo las escaleras de caracol del establecimiento

Era un ambiente lindo en verdad,sin darme cuenta no deje de tomar la mano de Carrie desde que subimos y empezamos a bailar alegremente

Veo a Carrie sonreír con los párpados cerrados mientras bailaba y mi corazón dio un fuerte brinco,que se no se repitió una,ni dos,ni tres veces,la verdad ni yo se cuantas veces pudo haber pasado...un momento...¿Me estaba enamorando de ella?¿Me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amiga?,no no podía ser,aun amaba a Lanes con locura pero...si no es amor lo que siento...que es?

La intensidad de las luces bajo drásticamente por lo que no podías ver algo que estuviera a mas de un metro de distancia al frente tuya,era obvio lo que hacían los sujetos que manejaban todo esto,era hora de bailar pegado a la pareja

Mis pies se movieron por si solos y cuando pude darme cuenta ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella

Contuve el aliento,puse mis manos en la cintura de mi amiga a lo cual ella puso los suyos entre mi cuello para acortar aún mas la distancia entre nosotros,podía ver perfectamente su bello rostro,con el pasar del tiempo me acostumbre a verlo a diario,a estrujar sus cachetes en burla,en acariciar su cabello cuando lloraba en mi hombro,a un montón de cosas que nos habían vuelto cercanos

No podía dejar de mirarla,la amaba demasiado y creo que ella lo sabia igual,era demasiada la tentación que tenia por besarla en esos momentos pero nunca lo hice,lo hizo ella,mas que un beso puro fue un roce de labios muy inesperado

-Perdon-dijo Carrie tímidamente;por alguna razon de la nada se puso a llorar

Mi mente estaba hecha añicos en ese instante pero lo que mas me importaba era descubrir el por que Carrie lloraba

-Por que lloras?-le pregunte preocupado mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su cabello

-Mi cabello no es un pañuelo-dijo soltando una pequeña risilla;yo solo la ábrase

Carrie era de las pocas que me hacia sentir así,me hacia sentirme amado,pero del modo en el que lo hace Laney,o Soft(el apodo de mi hermana) ,o inclusive...como cuando estaba con Amy...será eso?,será que estaba confundiendo el amor con el cariño?,solo había una manera de saberlo

Es la tercera vez,la tercera vez que beso a mi mejor amiga y aunque no haya sido tan inocentemente como la primera pero cuanto menos aquel contacto con sus labios fue suficiente para saciar esa curiosidad o como diría LennyCalentura de discoteca

-Me abraza-Te quiero

-Yo igual-le respondí correspondiéndole el abrazo;ella tan solo me beso el cuello,ya que era lo único que alcanzaba

Ya había pasado lo peor,o almenos hasta que recordé el embrollo en el que estaba metido,no por el hecho de que bese a Carrie...otra vez, ya que estoy seguro cuando digo que ella sabe que no la amo de esa manera,no,ese era el menor de mis problemas,aún me quedaba arreglar las cosas con Laney y si es posible salvar mi futuro matrimonio

-Clay que sucede?-me pregunto Carrie con preocupación en su voz

-No es nada-le mentí,no fue muy convincente

Carrie me miro fulminante,haciendo ceder a sus órdenes,me sentía como un perro obediente cada vez que me miraba así

Volví a tomarla de la mano y la lleve fuera del establecimiento en donde podríamos charlar ya que el ruido de dentro lo hacia imposible

-Ahora si piensas decirme?-exclamó Carrie mientras caminábamos sin rumbo;yo tan solo la mire con ironía,como si no supiera el porque estoy así-Ah,cierto,Laney

-No se que haré para que me perdone,no quiere ni siquiera escuchar mi nombre-dije

-Has intentado llamarle a su celular?

-Treinta y dos veces

-Oh...

-Lo se

-A ido al departamento?

-No,al menos que yo sepa,a veces va a casa de Corey u otras a la de Liz

-Esas dos deberían ser esposas no crees?-bromeó la peliazul para sacarme una pequeña sonrisa,funcionó-Visitarla a los ensayos?

-Nunca lo e hecho

-¿Por que?,¿Y si esta ahi?

-Es lo mas probable,pero simplemente no podría escucharla cantar,me destrozaría

-Ya veo...

Había noches en las que lloraba dormido y hasta despertado entre gritos de auxilio,podría estar ya tan alejado de el mundo que tuve en mi juventud pero aquella marca jamás desapareció,aquellas noches en las que dormía debajo de mi cama con moretones y aterrado de que mi madre me encontrara,cosas así no se iban con tanta facilidad,pero,siempre que pasaba Laney me tranquilizaba con su bella voz,si la escuchara ahora lo mas probable es que lloraría y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo denuevo,al menos no ahora

-Espera!-grito mi amiga haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa-Que dia es su concierto?

-Creo que en mañana, por que la pregunta?

-Y si intentas verla ahi?

-No lo creo,es una locura de cualquier modo

-Viejo,te conocí por que un día te me acercaste vestido de...como decías que se llamaba?

-Motapod-le respondí,sonriendo

-Eso,viniste disfrazado de esa cosa verde y me dijiste,hola soy Clayton y me endurezco,y ahora tu me dices que es una locura?

-Bueno,entiendo que soy un retrasado a veces-le respondí derrotado;ella me miro con incredulidad-Bueno,bueno,muchas veces pero el punto es que eso es demasiado,además,de que serviría?

-Por que no vas ahi y te disculpas públicamente?

-Entiendo lo de disculparme pero...frente a millones de fanáticos?,ósea,ellos me conocen porque soy el compositor de Grojband y de algunas de los Newmans pero nunca e estado en un escenario,pero de cualquier modo,cual es la diferencia de que lo haga en privado a eso?

-Tiene que recordar lo que eres capaz de hacer por ella no?

-Aaaaah pero,en serio tengo que hacerlo?

-Quieres recuperarla o no?

-Si...

-Pues ya esta dicho,mañana hablaras con ella cuando termine la ultima canción que supuestamente será un solo que cantara ella

Ya estaba hecho,mañana en la noche todo debería cambiar,estoy alegre y seguro de mi mismo,nada podría salir mal ahora

~Al día siguiente~

-En que mierda me he metido...-dije asustado;asomando mi cabeza por la esquina del engalanado escenario en donde podía ver a un publico constituido por millones de personas,pareciera que medio mundo estuviera ahí

Como odiaba sentirme así,con miedo a que algo malo pase

Justo habían terminado de cantar la supuesta penúltima canción antes de que Laney cantara la ultima sola,si no escuché mal la canción se titulaba "Piensa en mi",que aunque era muy triste si que era hermosa,pareciera que esta noche Grojband estaba dispuesto a hacer llorar a su publico ya que desde que comenzaron todas sus canciones fueron sumamente tristes

Laney puso su bajo en su espalda y camino hacia el centro del escenario en donde Corey le dio el micrófono,todo el publico al ver eso comenzó a gritar con mucha mas fuerza que antes-Laney Laney Laney-,sabían que mi novia cantaría y eso es sumamente raro ya que tiene problemas para cantar cuando hay mucha gente pero pareciera que estaba mas que dispuesta a hacerlo esa noche y sabia exactamente el por qué

Todo el publico contuvo el aliento,podía escucharse el susurro del viento,Laney tomo el micrófono y cantó

* * *

**_Whispers in the dark-Skillet_**

* * *

**_Despite the lies that you're making_**

* * *

Ya tan solo escuchar la primera oración y ya había logrado hacerme sentir como basura

* * *

**_Your love is mine for the taking_**  
**_My love is just waiting_**  
**_To turn your tears to roses_**

**_Despite the lies that you're making_**  
**_Your love is mine for the taking_**  
**_My love is just waiting_**  
**_To turn your tears to roses_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_**  
**_I will be the one that you run to_**  
**_My love is a burning, consuming fire_**

* * *

No entendía nada,tan solo me quedaba escucharla mas

* * *

**_No, you'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**  
**_No, you'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**  
**_Whispers in the dark_**

**_You feel so lonely and ragged_**  
**_You lay there broken and naked_**  
**_My love is just waiting_**  
**_To clothe you in crimson roses_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna find you_**  
**_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_**  
**_My love is a burning, consuming fire_**

**_No, you'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**  
**_No, you'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**

* * *

Laney...vaya que sabia como me sentía después de todo

* * *

**_No, you'll never be alone_**

**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**  
**_No, you'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**  
**_Whispers in the dark_**  
**_Whispers in the dark_**  
**_Whispers in the dark_**

* * *

La canción ya habia acabado pero pareciera que el publico no hubiera escuchado nada ya que,irónicamente,no se escuchaban mas que susurros en la oscuridad

Laney tan solo se dio la vuelta y se escucho como una,tan solo una persona comenzó a aplaudir,pero,casi al instante,el resto lo siguió con sus alabanzas y aplausos

Ella no miraba hacia el publico que se regocijaba ante su maravillosa voz,ella tan solo estaba secandose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado de sus ojos

Por mi parte,de algún lado verla cantar de esa manera expresándose por todo me dio las fuerzas para salir al escenario y mostrarme al publico que en esos instantes se estaba retirando ya que el concierto había terminado

Ella,al verme,sus párpados se abrieron sobremanera por la sorpresa,quería correr a abrazarla pero...si lo hacia,lo mas seguro es que me mandaría al demonio,asi que no me quedó otra que tomar el micrófono y hablarle al centenar de personas para que notaran mi presencia

Estaba sin palabras,me sentía acosado por las miles de miradas curiosas que me invadían en mi intento de recordar como hablar

-Hola-les salude después de mucha preparación mental-Creo que muchos no me conocen no?

Al instante el publico comenzó a murmurar por tantas razones distintas que seria incapaz de explicarlas

-Yo soy Clayton Brown...el novio-dije a lo ultimo en un susurro-O ex novio de Laney Penn,la hermosa mujer que canto esta noche-dije;hice un ademán con mi mano derecha señalándola,ella tan solo estaba inmóvil-Y bueno,por los que no lo sabían aunque lo dudo por que la noticia de que "le fui infiel" fue mas publicada que la mierda...pero eso no es lo que importa,lo que importa es que ahora,estoy aquí parado,frente a millones de personas y humillandome a mi mismo solo para decir...te necesito Lanes

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca pero almenos no al punto de decir incoherencias,si Laney estaba molesta por que interrumpí un importante concierto o alegre de que este haciendo esto no lo se,últimamente no me espero las cosas que me pasarán,no me quedaba que apegarme al plan

* * *

_**Y aun así te preguntas por qué te extraño-escrita y resumida por negruu120**_

* * *

_**Extraño el sabor de tu boca**_  
_**La sencillez de tu ropa**_  
_**La calidez de tus abrazos**_  
_**La suavidez de tus manos**_

_**Ambas manos en el corazón,reteniendo el dolor**_  
_**Olvidar lo que es el amor**_  
_**Suprimir todo el rencor**_  
_**Soportar la luz del sol**_

_**Poco puedo hacer ya,para remediar**_  
_**Ya nada me sabe sabe igual**_  
_**Todo a ti me tiene que recordar**_  
_**Ni en la noche puedo escapar,ya que contigo siempre tengo que soñar**_

_**La sencillez de tu ropa**_  
_**La calidez de tus abrazos**_  
_**La suavidez de tus manos**_

_**Como una enfermedad,tu aliento me hacia delirar**_  
_**No es amor es una necesidad**_  
_**Quiero mi alma liberar**_  
_**Me dare una última oportunidad**_

_**Tomados de la mano hacia un altar**_  
_**Y luego una luna de miel con vista al mar**_  
_**Mis sentimientos ayudaste a desarrollar**_  
_**Me ayudaste a mi lugar encontrar**_

_**¿Y aun así te preguntas que es lo que extraño?**_  
_**Extraño el sabor de tu boca...**_  
_**La sencillez de tu ropa...**_  
_**La calidez de tus abrazos...**_  
_**La suavidad de tus manos...**_

_**Y aun así...te preguntas por qué...te extraño**_

* * *

No se escucho nada mas después de eso,pareciera que todo el mundo estaba tomando un respiro para luego gritar fuertemente

Me sentía bien,al menos gracias a sus palabras sabia que no hice el ridículo

Estaba tan concentrado en saludar al vigorizado publico que había olvidado el por qué estaba aquí,y aun estaba,parada con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada fulminante que me decía sin mover la boca Ven aquí ahora mismo o te mato,asi que la seguí algo asustado hasta la parte de atrás del escenario

-Pero que mierda te pasa amor!-me grito Laney con una furia implacable-Casi lo arruinas todo!

-Lo se lo se tranqui...-dije;no me había dado cuenta de una pequeña palabra que Laney dijo-Como me llamaste?

-Te dije amor acaso eso te molesta?-me pregunto Laney con los brazos cruzados,orgullosa como siempre

-Para nada-respondí nervioso,el ambiente era muy tenso

No se me ocurría que mas decir,la verdad ni siquiera pensé que llegaría a este punto,pensé que lo mas seguro era que me desmayaria por los nervios pero nada...ahora la tenia al frente mío,sonrojada por la vergüenza y lo mas probable es que yo también lo estuviera,por semanas estuve pensando en que decirle pero ahora ya no lo recordaba,ojala me tragara la tierra y que luego esta fuera partida por un rayo

Como siempre solo me quedaba hacer alguna estupidez

Recupere la fuerza en mis piernas y la besé sin importarme que pasara después

Extrañaba sentir aquel sabor,aquel saber único de Laney,esperaba todo,un insulto,un golpe,hasta una fotografía de algún chismoso paparazzi pero lo que obtuve fue algo mas extraño para mi,Laney me correspondió,de alguna manera me había perdonado

-En serio me perdonas?-le pregunté sin poder creerme aun lo que había pasado

-Te perdoné desde antes de conocerte-respondió en un llanto semi ahogado;se lanzo a abrazarme después de ello

-Te amo-le confesé,estrujandola mas entre mis brazos

-Que me dices amor,salimos a terminar el espectáculo?-exclamó mi pareja con unos ánimos inigualables;yo,tan solo afirme con la cabeza y la solté de mi agarre para ir junto a ella al escenario,para encontrarme con algo que desconocía y aterraba aunque...en estos momentos,ya se me hacia un sentimiento muy familiar,inclusive agradable

Estar enfrente de millones de personas que podrían burlarse,aclamarte,insultarte o muchas mas cosas no era algo a lo que pudiera sentirme acostumbrado,en cambio,Laney,la cual tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos,lucia mas que segura de si misma

Se separó de mi y tomo el micrófono,no sin antes darse la vuelta y soltarme una pequeña risilla traviesa,algo estaba planeando y sabia que me iba a doler

-Como se encuentran todooooos?!-gritó ella con emoción;el publico pareciera reaccionar cada vez que alguien hablaba por ese micrófono-Solo vengo a decirles que los que estaban preocupados por lo que me había pasado ya esta completamente arreglado

Laney en sus días de tristeza,publicaba varias veces en sus redes sociales que se encontraba mal,ella no era de las personas que dicen todo lo que les pasa a un montón de gente desconocida pero sin duda alguna lo que había pasado la dejo con la necesidad de alguna palabra de apoyo,y por lo que vi,fueron muchas

Con cautela,me le acerqué y le robe el micrófono de las manos ya que aun me quedaba algo por hacer,que bueno que la gente gritaba ya que sin sus gritos anulando el ruido de mis pasos Laney me hubiese oído con facilidad

No necesitaba el micrófono,es solo que no quería que se despidiese aun

-Corey ya puedes venir!-grite hacia la parte de otras del escenario;lo mas seguro es que todo me hayan visto raro

-Cielo,que sucede-me preguntó Laney confundida,en un susurro cercano a mi oreja

-Ya es hora?-exclamó Corey el cual parecía haberse ido a cambiar las ropas

-Si-respondí

Corey se acerco hacia mi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro,confundiendo no solo al público,sino también al resto de Grojband

-Listo?-le pregunte algo nervioso

-Siempre-respondió con seguridad

* * *

_**Mi única desgracia-escrita por negruu120**_

* * *

_**Eres mi media naranja-a-a-a**_  
_**Mi única desgracia-a-a-a**_  
_**Como el sol ardiente-e-e-e**_  
_**Siempre bella y tan alegre-e-e-e**_

_**Todos los días,camino pensando en tu sonrisa**_  
_**La que todo,el día me motiva**_  
_**Vivir alejados,es toda una agonía**_  
_**Contigo no se que no es lo que haría**_

_**Tus locuras,son como una luz en la penumbra**_  
_**Cuando una broma te gaste,no te pongas de dura**_  
_**Por que me dan aún mas ganas de besarte**_  
_**Por que me dan aún mas ganas de besarte**_

_**Eres mi media naranja-a-a-a**_  
_**Mi única desgracia-a-a-a**_  
_**Como el sol ardiente-e-e-e**_  
_**Siempre bella y tan alegre-e-e-e**_

_**Tus labios,dulces,como la miel**_  
_**Provocandome,siempre a enloquecer**_  
_**Con esas ganas de regalarte un laurel**_  
_**Adornado de cristales de papel**_

_**Es por eso que se que tu**_  
_**Eres la indicada aunque tengas siempre una mala actitud**_  
_**Se que tu enojo por siempre duraráááá**_  
_**Pero aunque me grites eso me hace amarte más!**_

_**Eres mi media naranja-a-a-a**_  
_**Mi única desgracia-a-a-a**_  
_**Como el sol ardiente-e-e-e**_  
_**Siempre bella y tan alegre-e-e-e**_  
_**Lo eres...y siempre lo serás...**_

* * *

Como lo imaginé,el publico estalló en emoción al terminar de cantar junto a mi compañero

Tomó a Laney por la cintura y me tome unos momentos para contemplar a aquella mujer que me acompañarla por el resto de mi vida,y créanme cuando les digo que jamás me arrepentiré de haber llorado aquel día en el que todo comenzó,la incline hasta el punto en que su fino cabello rojizo tocó el suelo y la seguí observando a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-No sientes que falta algo?-bromeé;ella, río en respuesta a ello

-Lo dices tu o lo digo yo?-me preguntó,aun divertida por lo anterior

-Por que mejor no dejamos que ellos lo digan?-irrumpió Corey en sugerencia

-Me agrada la idea-dije

-Escucharon todos?!-grito Corey emocionado hacia el público

-Gracias a todos por venir!-aullaron cada una de las miles de personas del público a exepcion mía y de Laney;unos fuegos artificiales explotaron al momento de que Laney y yo cerrabamos cualquier espacio entre nuestras bocas

¿Creo que eso es lo que llaman un beso de cuento de hadas no?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Creo que es hora de las explicaciones no?**

**Veran,lo que pasa es que hace poco tuve el peor dia de mi vida,perdi a todos mis amigos(por algo que no quiero decir),a mi mejor amiga(denuevo),y a mi novia,todas esas personas me dejaron en el mismo dia y aun ahora que estoy mejor no creo que pueda recuperarlas,pero no se preocupen por mi,si es que lo hacen,eso me ensenio muchas cosas y les juro que ahora soy mucho mejor que antes,mas alegre,mas creativo,y hasta mas sensual(ay si xD)**

**Otra de las razones es que el fic que supuestamente subiria seria Grojband detras de camaras pero veran...hubo unos cuantos...problemas tecnicos cosa es que el ultimo dia que publique me puse a revisar el fic y les juro que me dije a mi mismo-Que es esta mierda que acabo de hacer-Lo se,sonara fuerte pero les juro que el episodio no alcanzo ninguna de mis espectativas asi que lo borre y como ya tenia empezado este pues decidi terminarlo**

**Por cierto,lo mas seguro es que notaran un pequenio toque distinto en las ultimas partes del capitulo,o bueno,se quien lo hara(indirecta a Gum xD),la razon es que,bueno,no me gusta mucho la forma en que escribo aunque sabiendo que es buena me gustaria ser mejor,y creo que lo logre en este,incluisibe en los dialogos que son mas complejos**

**Una ultima cosa,les tengo una pequenia sorpresa,sera un trabajo muy dificil pero se que les gustara y mi objetivo es hacer que ustedes lloren amargamente,que se sientan identificados,que piensen que el personaje son ustedes,pero bueno,lo veran otro dia**

**Y bueno,creo que eso es todo...si...creo que si**

**Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**

**Los amo*3***


End file.
